


D&D Tales: Featherweight

by Leenden



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenden/pseuds/Leenden
Summary: Sheik, a runty Gnoll, finds her world turned upside down when her father is killed and she’s captured by slavers. After months of being stuck in a tiny cage, she’s finally unloaded on a gentleman known for taking in rejects and teaching them how to fight in his arena. Alone and scared, can Sheik overcome the stigma of being a savage, while still being fierce enough to not to be pummeled beneath the larger combatants?





	1. The Angel's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the origin story for my D&D character Sheik. When I was approached to play D&D, I knew that I wanted to play a Gnoll and even though she started out as something different, I really like what she’s grown into. Sheik is an adolescent Gnoll Barbarian who naive and curious. Though her father taught her to think on her feet, her youth gets her into trouble. She’s is such a beautiful and complex character that fumbles and fails with the best of them, critically at times. When this happens or when she feels frightened, pitch blackness falls over her and she loses control. She does her best in spite of her unwanted past of being a species known for its savagery and brutality. All she wants to be is the best person she can be.
> 
> Art of Sheik was drawn by my wife.

It was dark outside, the witching hour. The nighttime spread her cloak across the land. The bloated clouds swallowed the sky like some kind a creature from the depths, swallowing down a ship full of wayward sailors.

Rain came down in sheets so thick that it only compounded the darkness. It made it so cold, it burned. It patted out a soft rhythm against the cloak hood pulled tightly around the unsuspecting while she fought to sleep.

The cage was small. Steel bars closed in around her, threatening to choke the life out of her if she let it. It was nothing compared to the leather strap pulled tight around her neck. This was no different than the year of days she’d spent in the small confines of her slaver’s cell. Two dozen dockside, seedy alley, and back road auctions, she’d been privy too. Dozens, no, hundreds of her peers; she’d seen go. Some were off to better lives, some worse, but not Sheik, no, she was to remain stagnant in the ever shrinking cell.

“Get up!”

The coarse voice called from beyond the bars. It was followed with a hard slap from a thick bit of leather. Sheik reeled back hard enough to hit her head against the bars behind her. The hood shifted back enough to reveal the dark muzzle beneath. Her lips were pulled back in a low growl.

“That’s enough of that!”

Another voice ordered. The cold slap of leather sent a tingle through her nose that felt as if she’d been sent to a dunk tank of brackish water, leaving her sinuses burning. Before she could recover from the first two slaps, she received another one across the face.

“That’s enough, damn you.”

Sheik saw a dark hand appear from beyond the folds of her hood. It gripped the slaver’s wrist and twisted in such a fashion that the lout cried out and went to his knees. She’d never seen such a thing. To see her oppressors fall so easily, it instilled a fear in her, a foreign excitement. Though she sensed no danger, this newcomer wielded a different kind of power.

The figure appeared soon after. They wore a cloak of cream, trimmed in gold. When he reached out to Sheik; she was too frightened to move. Its hand, coated in half a dozen bejeweled rings, glistened like the stars in the firelight from the torches. Other slaves spoke of angels that walked the coast of Barona. They’re said to wear vibrant robes of gold and white. Their hands glisten like the sun. She never believed in an ethereal form, not until this moment.

The hand gripped the hem of her hood and pulled it roughly away. The rain spattered and soaked into her dirty fur and ran rivulets down her muzzle to gather at hem of her burlap tunic.

“A…gnoll?” The angel said in surprise, or was it revulsion, Sheik couldn’t be sure.

“It’s the last of our stock; we have a new one coming in a week or two.” The slaver groaned and got to his feet. “If I don’t unload it, I’ll be severely punished.”

“So you brought it to me?”

“You’ve taken so many of our unwanted in the past.” The man explained.

The hooded angel turned to look at dark hooded man as if they were two sides of the same coin. A force of light and dark making a deal that would ultimately decide her fate. She couldn’t have been more accurate about this assumption.

“Not for you though, out of pity for them.” The angel looked back at Sheik. “Orcs, Goblins, Dwarves, these are things that can be reasoned with, rehabilitated beyond what their meagerness allows. You bring me a Gnoll, a monster, something that hasn’t been seen beyond the savage wilds. It’s feral; I can’t put it in a ring with another without sour results.”

“I’m not beyond reason!” Sheik lurched against the bars.

The sudden move caused both men to reel back from the cage. Out of frustration, the slaver brought back his tool of torture and again, the angel stayed his hand.

“You will not touch my property.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“Then…you’ll take it?”

The figure pondered for a moment longer before looking at Sheik once again.

“You can be reasoned with?”

Sheik nodded. “More than you can with him, in fact.”

“You’re intelligent as well?”

“And I can read,” Sheik postured with a confidence, she’d not felt in some time. “Well, I can read a little.”

“That’s better than most.” The figure nodded. “Remove her shackles and release her to me. You can get your payment from my associate, Ara.”

“Release her, with no guard to watch over you?” The slaver questioned.

“If the monster can be reasoned with, then I should have nothing to fear.” The angel’s voice sounded amused beneath the hood.

The slaver swallowed hard and fumbled with his heavy ring of keys. The lock turned loudly as he pulled open the cage door. Sheik didn’t step out as much as fall out. Her legs numb from the cold and the crouched position; she’d been forced to stay in. The collar around her neck pulled tightly as she hit the ground. She gagged and struggled against it for only a few seconds before the angel leaned close and cut the thick strap away with a hidden dagger at his wrist.

“Hey, that cost money!” The slaver snapped.

In a flash, the angel slapped the slaver hard across the face, before posturing to a height taller than the other hooded man.

“And I’ve spared your filthy life time and again by buying your scraps. A leather strap should be nothing next to that, unless you’re inferring that your life is, in fact, less than that.” The angel grumbled.

“No, sir.”

“Get out of my sight and maybe next time you bring me your stock first, instead of last.”

“Aye, sir.”

The slaver darted to the front of the rickety cart. It started moving before he could even settle into the seat. It tore away as fast as the old nags that pulled it, could carry it.

 The angel sheathed his dagger and offered his hand to Sheik. She stared at it for a long moment before looking up at him.

“Well, we can’t stay out here in the rain all night. My old bones won’t allow it.” He said in a joking way but the curt tone his voice took when it spiked, made him sound more serious than not.

Sheik’s hand was large in his, but he was still stronger than he looked. He was taller than her too, even if my only a few inches. This took the angel by surprise but he didn’t speak of it.

“Follow and don’t think about making any sudden moves.” He said.

He turned and started off down the cobblestone path toward a large black opening in a giant sandstone wall. The angel flicked his hand in a gesturing motion to two blackened squares removed from the large wall. Sheik, with her dark vision, was able to make out two bowmen, hunkered in the dark recesses. Brave, he seemed, but he wasn’t a fool.

“Come now, monster, let’s get inside.”

“I’m not a monster.” Sheik said; her husky voice was strained against the near strangulation.

“That remains to be seen.” He chuckled.

Sheik did as she was instructed and followed behind, being sure to lumber at a safe distance. She didn’t know what awaited her in the looming abyss set in the sandstone wall but it had to be better than the life she lived in her small cage.

 


	2. The Angel's Identity

Sheik followed the angel through the dark without question. If he had ill intent in mind for her, there was little she could do to stop it. She was, after all, in his world now.

The corridor was narrow and only a few inches taller than the angel, so much so that he had to stoop the get through the first doorway they passed on the right. Sheik did the same, halting as she stood in a solid sandstone room.

Across from the door, against the wall, was a table with several different items laid out along the polished wood. There was a stack of folded fabric and a few other comfort items. Next to the table was a bathing basin, full of steaming water.

When the angel stopped next to the table; he turned and pulled his hood back. Sheik recoiled at the sight of an elder man, a human, well passed midlife. His wrinkled face was dark from the sun and a stark contrast to the pure white beard that was trimmed close around his pursed lips. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that added to his clean crisp look.

He scrutinized her with a pair of piercing blue eyes, studying her at length as he tugged at the golden hoop in his ear.

“Do you have a name, monster?” He asked.

“It seems funny to be referred to as a monster by a human.” Sheik’s voice seethed.

A wry smile came to the old man’s lips. A single glinting gold tooth stood out against the pale white of the others.

“Not a fan of human, I gather.”

“Why should I be? They killed my father and left me all alone in this world. Humans trapped me in a cage for I don’t know how long. I don’t have much to compare them to.” Sheik said; she felt her whole body start to shudder with anger.

“Well, I saved your life that should help me shine in your good graces.”

Sheik pondered this for a moment and relaxed. The old man nodded and took a piece of parchment from the table. He lightly dragged the tip of the quill along the lip of a blackened bottle before writing across the page in a flourish. The scratching sound drew Sheik closer to see what he was writing.

“N-ah-me.” She uttered.

Arturo smiled. “Name, what would you like me to call you.”

“Sheik, my name is Sheik.”

“Sheik,” He smirked and spelled the name out as best he could. “I’m Arturo Beradict, pleased to meet you.”

“What’s that say?” She ignored the pleasantry, too focused on the words he’d written.

“Oh this,” He held out the parchment to her. “As you know, this says ‘name’ and this says s-”

“C-pee-sea-s.” Sheik sounded out the next word.

“Close,” He chuckled; there was a warm fatherly tone that brought a slow wag to her tail. “It’s species.”

“Species?” She cocked her wide head towards him questioningly.

“Oh, uhm, it’s what you are.”

“I thought I was gnoll.”

Arturo laughed this time. “No, no, you are a gnoll, but the word is…let me explain. My species is human and yours is gnoll. There are elves, dwarves, even unicorns are a species.” He quickly jotted down ‘gnoll’ with the same beautiful looped handwriting.

“My dad was one too.” She nodded.

“And your mother, I would imagine.”

Sheik’s smile faded. “My dad said my mother was an evil…what manner of species is that?”

“Evil?” The man leaned against the table. “It’s not a species, it’s a condition brought on by greed, desperation, and fear. Which was it that made your mother evil?”

“I don’t know but my father told me, she wanted me abandon at birth. My father stole me away and raised me by himself.” Sheik explained.

“Why abandon?”

“I’m tiny.”

Arturo laughed. “I wouldn’t say tiny, no, I’d say featherweight but certainly not tiny.”

“Are you laughing at me?”

“No, just merely the words you speak. I assumed when I saw you, you were young and I was right in my assumption. How many winters have you seen?”

Sheik counted on her fingers in a contemplated pace. “I’ve seen twelve? Yes twelve of them, near thirteen now.”

“That would give you the mentality of a fifteen or sixteen year old human. I have a daughter about your age.” Arturo started a new line and jotted down her age.

“A daughter, is she abandon by her mother as well?”

“Certainly not, my wife is very much around her somewhere. No doubt, she’s going to be unhappy with my new acquisition.”

“She’ll be angry with me?”

“No,” He smiled comfortingly. “Just at my occupation.”

Arturo went back to writing on the paper before Sheik could ask another question. She looked around the room, no less puzzled by the things she was seeing before her. Everything separate made sense to her, but together they remained a mystery. Once he was finished writing, Arturo reached up and touched her shoulder firmly.

“Allow me to explain. I am the master of this arena. I bought it with money I earned as a sailor. Most coin was earnest but I’m not ashamed to say I’ve done terrible things to make the rest.” He explained. “Now, I spend the better part of my latter years making up for that, while building a future for my family. I am a family man first and a businessman second.”

“Making up for…?” Sheik asked.

Her eyes followed him as he bent down to check the water’s temperature.

“Strip down.” He ordered before continuing. “I, myself, was a slaver. I took so many souls from their homes and sold them for coin.”

Sheik immediately pulled the strap of her burlap tunic back up on her shoulder. “You’ve traded one cage for another?”

“I told you, I don’t feel ashamed for what I’ve done, unless I not live long enough to make up for it.” He urged her. “Get those clothes off.”

Arturo turned his attention back to the table. He set aside several vials of different colored liquids, along with a soft bristled brush and a washcloth.

He continued his story. “I’m an arena master, as I said; I collect the misfits and train them to fight for the entertainment of the city.” He paused in thought for a moment.

“Arenas are places of death for most.” Sheik said hesitantly.

“Ah, this one’s a bit different. Where the fighting is real, the battles are mostly non-lethal. In the twenty years, I’ve run this establishment, there’s only been on fatality.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Sheik said softly.

Arturo jotted something down on the parchment before returning the quill to the ink well.

“I appreciate you saying so.” He looked at her with a sallow look on his face. “It was a gnoll, such as yourself that caused the fatality. He’d been knocked down three times and I chimed the bell to end the match. Out of rage, he brutalized a half-ogre, my first acquisition, with a wooden club. By the time they pulled him off, Olagg was gone. I’d never been so disappointed in someone in my life.”

“If a gnoll did it, how do you know you can trust me?” Sheik clutched a hand to her chest.

“I don’t but I’m willing to try again. No other arena master has harnessed or rehabilitated a gnoll before or since. My shame was thrown in my face and I was a laughing stock for the better part of a year. You’ll be my redemption in my twilight years.” Arturo sighed; his eyes lingered on her dreamily. “Now, get undressed, you’re filthy and are in desperate need of a bath.”

Sheik begrudgingly pulled the strap down from her shoulders and let the old potato sack fall around her legs. She then jerked the hastily made short pants that were nothing more than tattered strands than clothing off.

Arturo cocked his head and covered his mouth. “You’re female?”

“Am I?”

“Six mounds, six mammaries, and a phalsic with no testicles. Unless I misinterpreted the sorting charts, you’re a female.” Arturo explained.

“Mounds, mammaries, phalsic, I don’t know these words.” Sheik gripped his arm firmly. “You’re not making sense.”

“Mounds are breasts, all females have breasts. Mammaries, or nipples, that’s how you feed your babies, a phalsic-”

“I can have babies?” Sheik’s face softened. “How?”

“You truly are a child.” Arturo tugged at his beard thoughtfully. “Let’s put this conversation to rest for a bit, so that I can finish your bath and paperwork. I’ll answer all your queries afterwards.”

“You promise?”

Arturo cocked his head at the question. “Promise, yes, of course I do, now please, sit in the tub. I’ll be back in a few moments.”

Sheik watched the man hurry out of the room without another word.


	3. The Angel's Daughter

Once he was gone, sheik settled into the tub. The water was almost too hot to bear but she endured until she got used to the pain. After that, the bath welcomed her in a warm hug. She’d never taken a bath before, though she’d seen children from the village engage in the strange ritual, down by the stream.

It didn’t take long for the quiet to settle in her mind and she started feeling sleepy. The only thing that kept her from drifting off were the strange words that Arturo said about her body and the discovery that she could have babies. Would they be like the human children from the village they’d lived near?

“Father?”

The sudden sound of a new voice in the room brought Sheik up on her knees in the tub. She gripped the edge of the wooden bathing basin and flexed, posturing more out of fear than malice.

Standing in the doorway was a young woman with long black hair and raven black eyes. When she saw the gnoll wheel around on her, she fumbled back against the wall, covering her mouth.

The fear in her eyes stayed Sheik from making any further movement. The gnoll slipped to her backside with her hands raised above her head in a peaceful gesture.

The woman’s face softened as she pressed a palm to her chest. Slowly, she peered around the room before approaching.

“You’re a-”

“Species: Gnoll, I just learned that.” Sheik’s ears perked up.

“Oh my gods, you speak.” The woman gasped.

“So do you.” Sheik frowned.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean like that,” The woman stepped closer. “What I mean is, you speak common.”

“Common?”

“It’s…well, it’s the language that all creatures speak when they want to communicate with other races…er species.” She explained.

The woman stopped a good five feet away from the edge of the wooden bathing basin, not daring to come any closer.

In the dull light of the torches, Sheik got a better look. This human was young, adult but only barely. She had a familiar scent beneath the sandalwood scent of her nightgown. It reminded the gnoll of Arturo. Embarrassingly, Sheik’s tail started wagging excitedly, splashing water on the floor. It made the human laugh.

“You’re nothing like I expected.”

Sheik looked away, folding her arms across her chest.

“You were expecting a monster?”

“A monster, no, not necessarily but I was expecting a female gnoll to be more brutish, more frightening.”

“I know nothing of gnolls. I’ve lived with only one, my father, and he turned away from our kind.” Sheik explained.

“So you don’t know about the matriarchal society setup, savage as it may be, to think a society could flourish with women at the helm.” She said, the woman’s hair seemed to bristle with adventurous excitement.

Sheik’s mouth slipped open, dumbfounded by the large words coming from this small human’s lips. When she caught herself gaping, she shook her head and cleared her throat.

“You know of gnolls?”

“Only what I’ve read from books and my teachings. I do know that no one has ever captured a female gnoll and held them longer than a night.”

The woman dared another step, her close approach unnerved Sheik. She wasn’t sure if it was the posturing, or the loud voice but she felt herself overwhelmed by this woman.

“No further.” Sheik pleaded.

“Why not?”

“I’m scared of humans, all humans.” Sheik admitted.

Her hands snatched her muzzle closed, trying to catch the words that had remained unsaid for so long.  The woman pursed her lips and smiled in the same comforting fashion that Arturo had.

“That’s understandable but regrettable. Father spoke highly of you; I was hoping to learn more of your people.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint.”

“No,” The girl laughed. “I’m not disappointed in meeting you at all. I venture to know more about you instead.”

“My name is Sheik, your father gave me a surname but it escapes me at the moment.” Sheik relaxed her ridged posture, sinking back into the tub.

“I’m Peony Beradict, oldest daughter to Arturo Beradict.” She offered her hand.

Sheik looked at the soft palm and then at her own coarse dark finger pads before looking back at the human, Peony. The girl laughed and took the gnoll’s hand, gripping her forearm firmly. Her hand was barely large enough to wrap halfway around Sheik’s forearm, while Sheik’s fingers managed to touch and then some. They both shared a firm shake, Peony first and then Sheik followed suit.

“Well met.”

“You too.” Sheik mumbled.

“Peony Rosalind Beradict!” Arturo’s voice spiked as he stepped into the room. “What are you doing in here alone, where is Alastair?”

“I was curious about the new – the gnoll, so I came to see for myself.” Peony peeped, turning to face him while struggling to keep her composure. “As for Alastair, he’s in the garden with mother.”

“You know, you’re not permitted into this part of the coliseum without Alastair.” He said coarsely. “This is the staging area for new recruits. They’re untested.”

“Grek was very tested and we see were that got you.”

Sheik watched the older man’s fury melt away; replaced by the look of a wounded old man. She could tell by the softening of Peony’s face that she was immediately sorry for her choice of words.

“Leave, now. Go to your mother and I’ll be along shortly to explain your insolence.” He spoke grimly.

“Father?”

“Go!” He snapped.

Peony offered a glance to Sheik who was at a loss for what to say. She wasn’t even entirely sure what was going on. Instead, she watched the girl hurry past her father and out of the room.

Arturo’s gaze followed her, before turning back to Sheik, who still looked after her sheepishly.

“I see you’ve met my daughter.” He crossed the room to join her. “She’s very headstrong, like her mother, but it’s that wanderlust nature that could land her in a lot of trouble.”

“She was in no danger.” Sheik said.

“So you say.”

“Nothing would have happened, you have my word.” Sheik said defensively.

“What good is your word?” Arturo glared at her.

“What good is yours?” Sheik got up from the water.

Arturo lurched forward, there was a glint from something beneath his sleeve and she felt something sharp press against her throat. Sheik glared at him but made no attempt to attack or defend herself.

“A blade, how typical,” She spoke slowly. “Humans are defined by the weapons and tools they use to control others. You’re far too afraid to engage in a heated debate without drawing blood when you start to lose.”

Arturo pushed the blade tighter to her throat but she could smell the shrink of his resolve. It was that scent that kept her from losing her own composure.

“Whose word is better taken than mine, I’m a gnoll who knows nothing of being a gnoll.” She panted heavily.

Arturo clenched features softened. “You’re wise beyond your years, young gnoll. I suppose we both suffer from our inability to trust.”

The older man stepped back and slipped the blade back into his sleeve. “You’ve done me no harm, I should – find more faith in you as I’m expecting you to have so much faith in me.”

“We may not see eye to eye now, but perhaps someday, we will.” Sheik sunk down in the water again.

Arturo pulled a wooden stool over and hunkered down next to her. “Come; let me get you cleaned up, while we further this discovery together.”

Over the course of the bath, Arturo applied various odd smelling concoctions to her fur. Even with the scents of rosewater, there was something medicinal in the potions. Fleas, ticks, and other riffraff that dwell in her fur flaked off, dead in the water.

Her short fur was free of clumps but the same couldn’t be said about the amber mane that ran from her head down to the center of her back. It was with great regret that she had to listen to the sound of him sheering it away. Sheik nearly cried when she reached up to touch the mane that was cut so close to the fur.

“It’ll grow back.” He whispered and held up a tight braid.

At the end of it was a tooth tied carefully with a thin leather strap. There was a telling glow in his gentle eyes.

“This braid.” He said, if he already knew its importance.

Sheik nodded and snatched it away from him. “It’s very important to me.”

“I gathered that.”

“I took it from my father after he died.”

“How did he die?” Arturo asked, started to lather up behind her ears.

“I’d rather not-”

“I understand.” Arturo sighed. “You’re not to divulge anything to me, unless you’re ready to of course.”

Sheik nodded and closed her eyes as he poured a pitcher of water over her head. She sputtered a breath out before snatching another for the next pitcher full of water.

“If you,” The elder man started “If you lend it to me, I’ll fasten it to something a bit more permanent.”

“You’ll give it back?” She asked as he helped her to her feet.

“You have my word.” He smiled, wrapping her in a thick fold of cloth around her shoulders.

“What good is your word?” Sheik smiled sheepishly.

“Not very as of right now, I’m afraid. But perhaps once you get to know me, it may be worth more than that.”

Sheik hesitated for a second before passing the braid to him. He took it, a bit surprised by her trust in him. He tucked it in the folds of his robes.

They passed the time in silence as he helped towel her off. Then she was given a set of fatigues and bedclothes to wear. He escorted her out of the room, walking in front her as they went.

“Where are we going?” Sheik followed behind him.

“To your new home,” He said, gesturing to the left side of the upcoming T section in the hallway.

“You said this was an arena, where are all the other combatants?” She looked around at the empty cells they passed.

“They’re on the other side of the compounds in the more refined part of this place.”

“Refined parts?” Sheik asked.

“Well, this area is for those who are training to be a combatant. You’ve not earned the right to join the rest. In a year, if you train hard and learn how handle yourself; you’ll earn your place in the arena. For now, you’ll have to start at the bottom.”

Arturo stopped in front of a cell. In addition to a cot, there was a table, a chamber pot, as well as a few entertainments that were used to pass the time. The thing that caught Sheik’s attention the most was the plate of food and a jug of fresh water sitting at the corner of the table.

Sheik fought the urge to start scarfing her food down. Arturo was no fool; he saw the desperation in her eyes and gestured for her to go ahead. And that was just what she did.

White rice, smothered in mutton and gravy. She’d never seen most of the stuff on the plate but it didn’t stop her from eating it. It tasted spicy and sweet at the same time and could possibly be the best thing she’d eaten in her whole life. Though, she imagined, to a person that hadn’t eaten in a few days, anything would taste so good.

“Eat up, leave your dishes outside your cell, they’ll be gathered up later, and be sure to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a very challenging day.”

Arturo gave her a warm smile before stepping out of the room and closing the door on her cell. Sheik’s ears pricked up as she looked at him through the iron.

“Don’t close the door.” She pleaded.

“Everyone that came here before you had it done to them and you’ll be no different. I’m only doing it for your own good. You’re not my prisoner but you must follow the rules.”

“I-”

Arturo chuckled and gestured to his chin before pointing at her. She wiped the food on her lips and her chin with back of her arm, smearing it into her fur which only made the elder man laugh harder.

“Don’t let that sit on your fur, its libel to stain.” Arturo started away.

Sheik listened to the sound of his footsteps growing ever quieter, until she was alone with her thoughts. She went back to finishing her food, using the flat bread to wipe the plate clean. She was still hungry but not nearly as much as she had been. Hopefully there’d be breakfast coming with the dawn but that was still so far in the future.

Sheik laid her pillow and blanket on the cot and slipped into the loose-fitting fatigues. They were comfortable in all the right areas and surprisingly warm in the chill of the cell.

Before she lay down to sleep, she slid the tray outside in the hall as Arturo instructed her. A thought played across her mind as she tried the door. It was a long shot, she’d been sure he’d locked it. To her surprise it swung open noisily and she took one step into the hall before hesitating.

“What good is his word?” She whispered before smiling. “What good is my word?”

She stepped back into the cell and closed the door once again. Sheik was well aware that she was free to leave if she wished but for some reason, she opted to stay. With her father gone and the world looking at her as a monster; she had nowhere else to go. Besides, she was interested to know more about this arena master and his family. It would be worth it to stick around for a bit longer.

Sheik laid down on her cot, looking out the barred window to the flame of the streetlamp. It flickered against the pattering of rain but still kept from being doused. There was something symbolic about, something that she would have been better at internalizing. If that sleepy gnoll could manage to stay awake a few seconds longer.

For the first time in a year, she’d managed to feel safe and comfortable enough to get a decent night’s sleep, which was fortunate. She was definitely going to need it, come the morning.


	4. Three hundred Sixty-Five Coins

“Three hundred sixty-three,”  Arturo counted before adding another copper coin to the one of the many towers on the table. “Three hundred sixty-four,” He added another. “And-”

“Three hundred sixty-five!” Sheik’s tail wagged excitedly.

“That’s right!”

Arturo held out the last coin to her and watched as she put it on the smallest of the stacks.

“For one year you’ve trained harder than any other I’ve ever had the pleasure of training.” Arturo smiled.

“And you did amazingly.” Peony spoke from the edge of the bed.

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Sheik looked from the coins to Arturo and then Peony.

“Are you ready to ditch your old accommodations and join the other gladiators?” The elder man asked.

He swept the coins into a leather bag, cinching it. Sheik didn’t have to respond; she already had her knapsack slung over one shoulder and her pillow under her other arm. Without sparing another second, Arturo stepped aside and beckoned her out of the cell, letting her lead them out of the undercroft of the training facility.

Sheik blinked at the early morning sun, a wide grin on her face. It was that cool morning air that greeted her before every day of training. It exhilarated her, made her heart pound like the beating of drums.

Arturo took her pillow and her pack, lobbing them in the back of a small cart. “Care to ride, or would you rather run?”

“Dad!” Peony scoffed. “She’s earned a right, I think.”

“Well, let the gnoll decide for herself.” Arturo smirked. “What do you think?”

“It’s a beautiful morning, a shame to waste it lounging.”

Sheik pulled her tunic tight and tied a knot in the hem of it, before pulling her mane back in a braid.

“I thought you might see it that way.” Arturo said; he jumped up in the driver’s seat of the small cart. “Race you there.” He laughed and snapped the reigns.

Peony barely had enough time to scramble up in the seat next to him before the cart jolted and tore off down the sandstone road towards the other barracks. Sheik reached up and touched her father’s fang that dangled from her ear.

“Watch me go, papa!”

Sheik started out at a paced jaunt, watching as the cart was pulling away. She could see Peony’s desperate face turning to look back at her. That’s when Sheik felt the first pump of butterfly wings in her belly.

“She’s watching,” She panted inward. “Now!”

Sheik tensed the muscles in her legs and started down the sandstone road after them. Her arms pumped behind her and then in front like powerful pistons pumping her to move quickly. Her mind was filled with the voice of Arturo and the words he’d taught her.

“You’re not small!” He urged. “Your size is not a weakness; a small gnoll can be just as dangerous as a large one. You just have to work on your agility and not focus on your height and weight.”

Sheik felt her body hunkering, her hands touched the stone in an alternating pumping with her legs. It was an awkward transformation at first but one she’d done hundreds of times. Now her hands and her feet were both pounding against the stone beneath her. Every muscle worked in tandem with one another, following the pounding rhythm of her heart. All the while the world was melting away around her and she was in a full sprint on all fours.

The cart was in front of her and she saw the smile on Peony’s face. Then the cart was beside her just as quick. The triumphant call from the girl, with the name of a flower, pushed her harder.

The horses were thundering and pushing to the whipping snaps of the reigns while Sheik ran with the rhythm of her heart, wild and free. Then Sheik was gone, no longer a contender in the race but the winner.

Behind her, she could hear Peony’s sweet cries of excitement that may only have been matched by the laughter of Arturo, who called after her.

“That’s my girl!”

Sheik panted happily but kept her paced until she more than reached the entrance to the proper barracks. She slowed her pace, coming back onto her legs to jog the remainder of the distance.

She turned to look back at the cart. It wasn’t as far behind as she’d liked it to be but it was still a victory all the same.

Before the cart came to a complete stop, Peony jumped out running the moment she hit the ground halving the distance between her and Sheik before leaping through the air into her instinctive waiting arms.

“You did it!” She panted and clapped her back in a strong hug.

Sheik hugged back with the same strength. “I can’t believe I managed it.”

Arturo’ brows were furrowed as she pulled his cart to rest next to weather withered stand. He slipped from his seat and made his way over to the two, still hugging.

“Now now, that’s enough of that.” He forcefully parted them. “Don’t make a spectacle.”

It was quite the emotional shift, Sheik observed. The only explanation he managed for this outburst was a glare he shared with both of them. Sheik couldn’t comprehend why he’d be so angry. She and Peony spent the better part of a year getting to know each other. They were friends now, so carrying on like this shouldn’t be out of bounds.

Sheik cleared her throat to speak but Arturo answered her questioned before she had a chance to ask it.

“You shouldn’t act that way in public.”

When the moment passed; he turned and beckoned them to follow him.

“What did I do?” Sheik looked to Peony for answers.

Peony shrugged and rolled her eyes in a very animated fashion. She punctuated this with a playfully wink and hurried after her father. Sheik panted a shy giggle, watching Peony as she went up the path towards the large, open wooden doors set into a large sandstone archway. Sheik collected her things from the back of the cart and jogged to catch up with them.

Arturo waited for her at the door; his hands folded in front of him in a stately manor. Peony hopped up on a barrel set just inside the cool shade of the doorway, watching.

“Just inside, you’ll meet a wide variety of peoples from the four corners of this world,” Arturo rested a hand on Sheik’s shoulder. “Each one is trained to their strengths and tested verily. They’ve earned my respect as you have, treat them as such. And for all that is holy, you two need to keep your hands to yourselves, when you’re around them.”

His eyes went to Peony especially. Sheik watched them share a telling gaze, though she had no idea what it was about. For the moment, she was too afraid to ask. Without another word, he beckoned them inside.

The large door led into a long hallway that branched off in two directions, a large wooden door lay straight ahead down a short hall. The hallways were mostly void of life but sounds could be heard coming from all around them. Talking, laughing, stringed instruments, and the sounds of singing echoed the halls.

When they reached the intersection, Sheik looked down either path to find a dozen cells on each side. Several were empty but for the most part there were inhabitance scattered throughout. Some of the cell bars were covered by privacy curtains. Others were open, along with the cell doors so that the gladiators could move about freely.

Sheik couldn’t believe how homey this stone prison could feel. Amber lights filtered from so many of the cells. There was soft chatter, the sound of music, and the smells. Scents that she’d never experienced before, spices, flowered perfumes, and the lingering natural scents of at least a dozen different species; she’d only read about. It made her excited and dizzy at the same time. It was all too much to take in.

“Are you alright?” Arturo asked.

“Yes, it’s just-”

“A lot to take in, I know. But you’ll fit in before too long.” Peony took her hand; it was almost half the size of the gnoll’s.

Arturo tightened his stance. “Ahem.”

Peony sighed exaggeratedly and pulled her hand away. “What’s the big deal?”

“We’ll discuss this later, Peony.” Arturo said in a hushed voice, passing a nervous glance down the hall.

Some of the gladiators gathered at their cell doors at the sound of someone’s approach. Sheik had never seen a more rowdy group of individuals. They all stared with steely gazes and most of the glares stopped on her.

“Come; let’s meet your new neighbors, shall we.” Arturo said.

Sheik hesitated until she felt a firm nudge from Arturo. She turned to look at him nervously.

“There’s no need to be frightened.” He chuckled.

The first inhabitant they came too was a large orc. Normally, a gnoll would tower over an orc but Sheik was left to stare up at him in. He was easily half a foot taller than her and weighed twice as much. His skin was an olive green like the trees in the orchard. His emerald green eyes were set deep in his large head. One side of his face was covered in white foam; the other was smooth, free of facial hair. He wore a white tunic sewn from fine cotton and a pair of loose fitting trousers that reminded Sheik of her own night cloths.

They stared at each other for a long moment before he lifted the straight blade he was holding at his side and drug it along his neck to the edge of his square jaw before flicking the white foam at Sheik’s feet.

“Watch the splatter?” He smiled around his two up-thrusted tusks, jetting out from his lower lip.

“Caught you at a bad time?” Arturo smiled back.

“Yeah, still shaking off the morning haze, I’m afraid.” The orcs voice rumbled like distant thunder. “Peony, you’re looking lovely today as always.”

“Thank you, Rock; I could say the same to you-”

“If I wasn’t a horrid looking orc, right?” He belted out a laugh that was soon joined by the others, all except Sheik. “And speaking of horrid, is this a gnoll-ling you bring to my door?”

“That’s right, three hundred sixty-five days in the sun, she’s toiled.” Arturo said proudly.

“And performed well, I hear.” Rock cocked his head to her. “Sheik, that’s your name, right?”

“Yeah” Sheik stated quietly.

“There’s nothing to be shy about, I won’t crush you…well, at least not right at this moment.” He belted out another laugh and punched her shoulder playfully.

“Do you think you could show her around? I want to get her on the docket as soon as possible.” Arturo asked.

Rock made another sweep with his blade, wiping the blade on the towel draped over his shoulder. “I don’t see why not. Come on, meat, I’ll show you to your new home.”

Sheik and Peony started following Rock but Arturo caught his daughter’s hand and pulled her along.

“Not you, you’re coming with me.” He said sternly.

Sheik watch the small struggle, surprised to see Peony pulled away. The two stared at each other for another long moment before Peony defiantly embraced Sheik. The small human folded against her body easily as she hugged back. The deep rumbling of someone clearing their throat drew the small gnoll’s attention as she looked passed the dark ribbons of the young girl’s hair, up to Rock, who was cocking an eyebrow towards the furious Arturo. When Sheik didn’t get the hint, he cleared his throat gestured with a tilt of his head in the angry man’s direction.

“Peony, we’re leaving, now.” He barked and gripped her arm hard enough to make her cry out.

Something sparked from deep inside of the gnoll. Her amber mane bristled up the back of her neck. Her heart pounded deep in her chest and it took real physical restraint to keep from reacting. Sheik watched on helplessly as Arturo pulled Peony away.

When she was out of sight, Sheik could feel her faculties returning to her. Her jaw pulled tautly, making her teeth ache. The pain in her shoulders and neck lingered with the strange sensation that just happened.

“That girl, she’s trouble.” Rock mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

“What do you mean?” Sheik asked; she felt her jaw click as if it had come out of alignment.

“Ah, it’s a…nothing. Come on, let’s get you settled.” Rock beckoned for her to follow.


	5. Cold Wind Blowing

There was quite the hustle and bustle this morning as Sheik shuffled around to prepare for the day.

The last week passed by in a blur. Between meeting her new neighbors and the warm-ups to hone her skills; she managed to keep very busy. It was odd, though, since she’d moved to the new barracks, she’d seen very little of Arturo or Peony. The feeling of abandonment during this otherwise frightening transition caused a sadness to settle in on her. Sheik was suspicion that their absence had something to do with the conflict between Peony and Arturo. No one talked about it openly but she heard the whispers at night when she couldn’t sleep.

“Hey Red,” A sharp, nasally voice announced the coming of Sleight, her goblin neighbor. “Oh, I see you’re all up and at ‘em already.”

“Aye,” Sheik mumbled before spitting the foul tasting foam from her mouth. “I barely slept a wink last night.”

“Oh trust me, I know. You thrashed around so much; I thought the friction alone would burn this whole place down.” He cackled, climbing up to sit at the end of her double wide cot.

Sheik rolled her eyes and pulled her tunic off, wiping her muzzle with it. The goblin gave a sharp whistle and clicked his tongue in a goading fashion.

“Now that’s a six pack, I’d have no problem rocking.” He snickered.

Sheik laughed, though, she honestly only did it to be kind. Whatever the joke was, it was lost to her or perhaps it wasn’t funny to begin with.

“Why would you waste that joke on her,” Rock popped his head into the room. “Our little, lily white princess wouldn’t get it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sheik asked.

She struggled to slip into her padded, leather raiment. The large patched of leather were dyed red for the upcoming duels. It was uncomfortable at first until she had a moment to adjust the different straps. Unlike the other gladiators, her raiment was specialized to protect her entire midsection as she had more soft mounds to protect. It’d be no use to nick one on accident and bleed out, a Rock had joke when he’d given it to her.

“After you win a few matches, you’ll get to see for yourself.” He clicked his tongue lewdly.

“Get out of here, will you.”

Sheik shooed him away as she flopped down on the bed to pull her leg guards on. Sleight hopped down from the bed and gave her thigh a hard slap. He barely came up past her knees but what he lacked in size, he made up for with personality.

“That’s a healthy haunch there, you’re gonna decimate the competition, Red.” He snickered as he walked out of the room.

“Well, I hope not.” Rock said, tightening the straps of his blue raiment, just under his ribs.

“Why’s that?”

Sheik slipped her trousers off, quick to replace them with the coarse, brown padded pants. They were quilted along her thighs and knees, but stopped before they got to her leg guards. They breathed with her movements, keeping her cool but fit snuggly to allow for her agile movements.

“Because you’re going up against me in the first run, didn’t you check the roster? It’s posted by the arena door.” Rock snickered.

“I’m facing you?” Sheik felt her stomach knot.

“Yeah, I thought it was a weird choice too but Arturo told me, he thought it would be better to throw you in the deep end to see how you handle yourself.” Rock shrugged.

“I…I.” Sheik felt herself physically tremble.

“Easy, it’s all a show. You’ll take some lumps, the audience will have a blast and then you’ll have a week to recover. Don’t sweat it.”

“Recover?” Sheik swallowed hard.

“Didn’t Arturo go over this with you?” Rock cocked his head sharply.

“No, I’ve not seen Arturo since I got here.” Sheik fell back onto her bed, her chest tightening.

Rock rubbed his chin thoughtfully before giving her a reassuring smile. “That’s…strange. He was just here yesterday. I was sure he’d stop by to prep you. Okay, see, this is how it works. We-”

“Hey Mean Green and Big Red, you’re being called.” Sleight called from the hall just outside.

“What?” Rock poked his head out of the cell. “We’re supposed to go just before midday.”

“I’m telling you, Arturo’s calling you guys out now. I’ve been moved to your slot and Rey is taking mine.” The goblin offered a smug head tilt. “Just think, you get it out of the way first and have the rest of the day to slowly writhe in pain.”

“Good point.” Rock chuckled. “Come on, Sheik, we’re being summoned.”

The fur on the gnoll’s face had taken on a green tint as she clutched her trembling body. The orc’s face softened as he sat next to her on the bed before putting a massive arm around her shoulders.

“I know you’re scared. I was terrified before my first fight.”

“We all are.” Sleight leaned against the iron bars at the entrance of her cell.

“It’s just physical, it’s not lethal, and it’s nothing personal. Two contestants enter, only one can win. Just remember that you’ve trained for this and training can only take you so far. Now is when you start gaining experience to tack onto that training.” Rock bumped his head hard against hers.

“That’s right, kid, these wounds hurt at first, then they heal and you do it all over again, a little wiser than you were before.” Sleight added. “So get out there and give them a show, they sure paid for it.”

Sheik didn’t feel any better about the situation but couldn’t prolong it any further. Arturo rescued her, gave her a place to stay, and trained her for this job. She owed it to him to give it her all and that’s what she had to do.

“Let’s do it!” Sheik nodded.

“Alright!” Rock laughed. “Don’t forget to put your head guard on; I don’t want this to end too soon.”

They pair laughed as they slipped out into the hall. Sheik took another ragged breath before pulling on the padded leather headgear. It slopped around her ears and hugged her father’s fang tight to the side of her head when she tightened the strap at her jaw. She took solace in that small reminder.

“Don’t let me die too fast out there, dad, please.” She pleaded before heading down the hall.

At the fork in the hall, she saw a small entourage gathered to wish Rock well on the fight. Peony was among them. Her three smaller siblings fumbled around her laughing. Each of them stopped long enough to offer cheers to the orc as he passed.

Her mother Meria smiled and complimented the orc as he passed but her gaze grew cold as she saw Sheik coming. They’d only interacted a few times over the year but it was no secret that the woman bore no love for Sheik. Their conversations always ended abruptly and with Sheik feeling awkward.

Alastair was with them as always. The half dwarf stood vigilant, keeping an eye on Arturo’s family. That was his job, after all. The man had a sweet nature and cared deeply for the family, and it was clear that he’d do anything to keep them safe. He’d told Sheik that once, not in a threatening way, at least she didn’t think so.

What surprised her most about the group was the tall male gnoll that stood a few feet away from them. She’d seen him around the barracks gathering dishes and laundry to be cleaned. He was also the only one in all the coliseum that wore shackles, which was always a sign to give him a wide berth.

“Sheik!” Peony voice spiked excitedly.

Hearing her name uttered by the girl was enough to get her tail wagging. The young girl managed to pull free of the group to wrap her arms around the gnoll’s neck. Sheik hugged back eagerly, her tail flapping up a cool breeze behind her.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Peony whispered.

“And I you, where did you get off too?” Sheik asked.

“It’s…complicated but I’ll tell you after your round.” Peony whispered before giving her cheek a kiss.

There was an audible gasp from the girl’s mother. Her thin lips pulled tight in a frown. Sheik refused to make eye contact with her out of fear that the woman might have some Beholder-like powers.

Sheik’s keen ears picked up coarse whispers coming from the rest of the group. She saw the gnoll leaned close to the Alistair. There was no doubt he whispered poison, judging by the wicked curl of his smile.

“See how she dotes on one of my kind. You’ll lose her yet, lest you be careful.”

“Shut up, Grek before I muzzle you as well.” Alistair grunted through gritted teeth.

Grek? Sheik snatched a quick breath. He was the only combatant to ever kill another gladiator. Why was he kept around, she wondered, but knew it wasn’t her place to pry. If he was so dangerous, than shouldn’t he have been dealt with?

“Sheik?” Peony’s soft voice brought her back. “You’ll be alright out there, right?”

“I-”

“She’ll be fine, now come along.” Meria’s cold voice sent a chill up the gnoll’s spine. “You father is about to announce the match and I’d better not miss it.”

The short, broad woman punctuated the last part of her statement by furrowing her brow a little more with each word.

“Yes, mother.” Peony said obediently.

“As for you,” Meria turned her ire towards the gnoll. “Don’t die, you’ve cost us more than you’ve repaid.”

“Mother!”

“Silence.” The woman’s steel gaze didn’t leave Sheik’s. “If we’re to be weighed by one thing and one thing only in this world, it should be that all debts are paid in full, lest we be nothing more than freeloaders for the rest of our time. Internalize that, beast and may you take solace in it.”

Meria turned and snapped her finger sharply; Peony fell in behind her but managed to hold Sheik’s hand for as long as she could before distance tore them apart.

Soon the rest of the group fell in behind them leaving Grek stranding there alone with Sheik. A smug smile traced his broad muzzle as he bowed his head respectively before stepping up to her.

“I’ve live without a matron for far too long,” He whispered to her. “I’m eager to see you on the battlefield.”

“I-”

Before she could speak, Grek pressed a firm lick up her neck to her jawline. “For luck.” He hissed against the crest of her ear.

The sensation set her skin crawling as she pulled away. The motion brought a furrowed look to his brow, his lips drawing to a frown. They stared at each other a second longer before Alistair barked his name from the somewhere further down the hall.

Grek backed away, keeping his questioning gaze locked on Sheik before turning to hurry away. If Sheik wasn’t already trembling over the coming duel, she would have been by now. The interaction with the aggressive male left her unspeakably shaken.

Sleight paced over with a sneer on his face. “Can you believe that guy?” He asked rhetorically. “You alright, Red?”

“What was that?”

“I have no idea but you may wanna slop some antiseptic on that before it festers.” He patted her thigh comfortingly.

Rock came into view at the fork in the hallway and beckoned her frantically. “Sheik, hurry. They’re announcing us!”

“Good luck, kid, don’t kill him too quickly.” Sheik heard Sleight call out before his voice fell to a mumble. “And for gods’ sake don’t die.”


	6. Are You Not Entertained?

Sheik stepped through the door into the bright light of the morning. Her ears thrummed with the screams and cheers from the thousands of people packing the stands. There was so much energy in the air it twisted her stomach into a knot.

“Puke if you have to.” Rock snickered, patting her back.

And that’s just what happened. A chamber pot set off against the narrow entrance was the recipient of her breakfast as well as some of her dinner from the night before. Above all the cheering as well as the pounding of her own heart; she heard Rock’s gut-bursting laughter.

“It happens to the best of us.” He followed it up by pounding his chest hard. “Better you do it here then all over me out there.”

Sheik gathered her senses, getting to her feet again. Her stomach was still in knots but at least there was nothing left to come spilling out later. He rinsed her mouth with the water jug set on the table near the entrance and joined Rock at the iron gate.

“So, when we’re announced, we go out there and take our weapon of choice from the offered racks out there. Then we salute and wait for Arturo to give the word to begin.” Rock explained, pointing as he spoke. “If your back or three limbs hit the ground three times then you lose. If you hit the ground and don’t get up by the count of ten, you lose. If the other combatant is down, you can’t touch them, if you do, you lose. The match is over when Arturo signals.”

Rock spoke so quickly that Sheik’s head started spinning. “Wait, so three limbs, I don’t-”

“Shh, it’s starting!”

Sheik could see Arturo getting up from his luxurious seat and stepping out from beneath to canopy made from fine fabrics. He pulled a scroll from inside his sterling white robes and gave it read. Sheik could see his lips moving but he was merely mumbling the words. The parchment shimmered with a dull glow before he rolled it up and pressed the coiled end against his throat.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” He announced, his voice reverberated through the entire coliseum until it was the only voice that could be heard. “Welcome to Barona’s very own Terinaught Festival. It’s where we pay tribute to the beautiful bounty the sea offers. So, eat fat all you travelers, drink of our wine and of our lore, so that you may share with travelers aching to find the finest this realm has to offer.”

Arturo paused for affect. The crowd erupted in a jovial cheer. It was followed by sharp whistles and snapping applause. Sheik felt her stomach roll again amidst the cacophony of sounds.

The elder man raised a hand, a grin spreading out across his face. It was the warm grin that Sheik had come to love.

“Now, please allow me to welcome you to Beradict’s Battlement, the only arena in all Barona that is family friendly without skimping on the entertainment.”

This time, Sheik could hear the sound of children’s voices rising above the adults as some of them were hoisted high, proudly. Peony, lifted one of her little brother up, the wide mouthed smile was enough to bring Sheik’s tail flapping again.

Again Arturo rode out the applause until it died down to a reasonable level. “May I introduce to you, for your first match of the day, dressed in a blue raiment, the all-time winningest combatant; your favorite and mine, Rock!”

Sheik would have been deafened by the rise of cheers, if she’d not been frozen in terror. She looked at the orc with a questioning glance and he simply smiled and shrugged.

“You never told me!”

“I don’t like to brag.” He laughed before throwing the metal gate open and trotting out into the center of the ring.

The sound of the crowd’s cheers followed him. They waxed and waned when he picked up the oaken axe and swung it around in a beautiful display of technique. When it came back down, he pulled to his chest before holding it out to Arturo in a salute.

“And to you, my friend.” Arturo laughed.

“Now, I have a special combatant for you!” Arturo’s voice drew sharp and mysterious. “She hails from nowhere to appear before you in her first ever fight.”

The crowd’s voice “oohed” and pulled away like a wave leaving the shore only to slam back with an excited “ahh”.

“The first and only time this has ever been feature here in Barona, or anywhere else,” Arturo set the crowd into a frenzied hush. “Sheik, the gnoll Matron!”

There were no cheers. The stands drew silent as if all the sound had left the world all at once. Sheik could see the people’s cocked head and questioning look as they tried to find this mysterious matron. Even Sheik found herself looking for the tall gnoll matron that would take the field.

It was only when she heard Rock calling to her that she realized it was her they were waiting for. She pushed the gate open and started out. He pumped his empty hand and hit his chest, urging her to show some bravado but there was none to be had. Instead she straightened her back and flexed every muscle she had as she stepped out onto the field.

When she appeared, the crowd didn’t cheer. They came up out of their seats and gasped. A few mothers quickly covered their children’s eyes. Arturo regarded her with a smile before tapping his chin. Sheik raised her head higher and joined Rock in the center of arena.

“You forgot your weapon.” He whispered to her.

That when things took a turn for the worse. She darted back to the weapon rack to gather her weapon of choice and tripped on her own leg guards, knocking over the rack and falling flat on her face. Rock winced and cupped his eyes with one large hand.

A ripple of laughter came from the crowd and it only grew louder as Sheik fought to free herself from the tangles of weapons. A wooden shield bounced one way, a wooden halberd the other.

“Please!” Arturo’s tone was stilted as he tried to play it off. “Don’t destroy the equipment, it’s expensive to replace!”

It only worked to make the crowd laugh harder.

When she did finally free herself, she could see that everyone was laughing at her. That is everyone except Rock, Arturo, Meria, and Peony. They all wore distinctly different emotions on their faces. Rock’s was embarrassment, Arturo’s was shock, Meria’s was frustration, and Peony’s was pity, none of them made Sheik feel any better about making an ass out of herself.

Quickly, she took up a wooden long sword and hurried to join Rock in the center of the arena. It was too late to save face; the most she could hope for is Rock ending her life quickly.

“That could have gone better.” Sheik whispered, her face was burning hot.

“Farting a fireball would have gone better than that, my dear.” Rock whispered with a comforting smile.

“First fight jitters, I’m sure.” Arturo laughed. “Well, at least you can’t say you’re not entertained.”

The crowd started laughing again another wave to buy Sheik time to regain her composure. Arturo’s lips were drawn tight in a frown when he looked at her but he reassured her with a nod.

“Alright, will the fighters take their positions please?” Arturo announced and gestured Sheik towards the left side of the arena.

Rock started towards the right side. He shook out his muscles and did a few test swipes with his axe. Sheik tested the weight of the sword and flipped it around in her hand, tossing it from one to the other and then back again. She wasn’t ready but there was no time left to get ready. The fight was about to begin.

Sheik looked at Rock who gave her a smile and that was the last thing she remembered before the horn changed him into a raging monster.


	7. Unexpected Visitor

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

Sheik sat at the edge of the table trembling. Blood coursed from her forehead, between her eyes, and along her muzzle before dripping into the widening puddle between her legs. Every time she sniffled, her vision flashed white. Her heart shuddered with the sound of Rock’s fevered growls and grunts.

His axe sailed over her head in a spectacular miss but it was the only thing that did. Her ribs ached from the hard punch he landed. It picked her up from the ground and dropped her on her hands and knees.

That’s once, a voice whispered in the back of her mind as she struggled to get on her feet but that only made her more vulnerable. Once she lost her breath, it was hard to recover and Rock was there to put on a show.

A door opened somewhere in the distance and Sheik jolted. Her vision flashing back to strike that split her scalp.

The downward slash was brutal. If it hadn’t been for the patted helmet she wore; she was convinced she’d be dead. Judging by how she felt now, she wished she was.

The hit crowned her so hard that she went to her knees. That’s two, the voice echoed, but then it halted. Not yet! It corrected itself, all the while, Sheik fought to recover but the boot to her chest sent her sprawling on her back. Now, that’s two, the voice uttered.

Sheik reached up and felt her arm, it wasn’t broken but the muscle was sorely bruised. She’d managed to swing a powerful hit upside his head.

It staggered Rock but only for a second; he grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her over his head like a ball and chain before slamming her flat into the sand. She felt her whole body compress tight like a coin before the final horn blared.

It echoed in her ears long after the crowds cheering for the fight and she was carried, on a stretcher, back into the hall and towards the infirmary.

Someone checked on her to see how severe her wounds were. Sheik’s vision had been so topsy-turvy, she’d not seen who it was but it didn’t matter. They didn’t linger, nor did they come back. Sheik was left in a daze, trying to find her way back.

“Hey.” A voice echoed.

Sheik looked up and cringed at seeing Rock at the door. She covered up and started crying in a manic fear. Rock held out his hands and hushed her with a soothing shushing noise. It looked ridiculous coming out of such a broad face.

“Easy, easy girl, I’m just here to check on you.” He urged her, coming toward her with a medical roll tucked under his arm.

“You…you…you,” Sheik panicked as he got closer. “Don’t hurt…me…me…”

Rock sat next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She struggled for only a second before the pain in her body stopped her. She was stuck and forced to lean against him but at least he was warm.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. Remember what I said earlier.” He cooed at her.

“You turned into a m-monster.” Sheik cried.

“It’s all an act; it’s all part of the show. I’d never intentionally hurt you otherwise.” He reassured her. “That’s why I brought you a medical kit. I’m gonna get you cleaned up and back to your room for some relaxation.”

“I…I-”

“Rock?” A small voice came from the door.

Both the orc and the gnoll turned to see Peony slipping into the room, a concerned look on her face. When Sheik saw her, she didn’t know why, but her body started to hurt more.

“Peony, what are you doing here?” Rock asked.

“I was worried about Sheik, so I came to check on her.” Peony hurried across the room. “Guard the door and I’ll get her patched up real quick.”

“Guard the door, from what?”

“Just do it, if it’s my mother or father, find a way to stall them.” Peony sat on the other side of Sheik, hugging her arm.

“Oh, no, I’m not getting involved with this.” Rock grunted.

“Please, if not for me than for her.” Peony pleaded.

The orc sighed and got up from the bed, tossing the medical roll in his place. “Fine, whatever, but just so you know, I was against this from the start.”

They both waited for Rock to slip out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him, leaving them alone.

“Peony.” Sheik whispered.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m here now.” She said.

She pulled the medical roll into Sheik’s lap and unrolled it. There were two dozen items tucked in pockets along the leather roll that she couldn’t identify even if she were clear headed. She could only hope that Peony knew what she was doing.

“Are you alright?” She whispered, taking a small glass vial from one of the pockets and a small cloth from another.

“I don’t know.” Sheik said honestly. “I feel terrible.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Peony dabbed the cool liquid on the wound on her forehead. At first, it cooled the wound and then lit it on fire like a hundred fire ants biting at once. Sheik clenched her teeth which only made her pained jaw hurt worse.

“Sorry, I forgot to warn you it was going to hurt.” Peony smiled.

“That’s an understatement.” Sheik leaned into her and sighed.

“Oh come now. Is the big bad matron mother, Sheik, going to let a little medicine burn, hurt her?” Peony laughed and pulled her closer.

Even over the acrid odor of the medicine, Sheik could smell Peony’s clean skin. It smelled of rose oil under a fresh sheet of sweat on her soft skin. It drew Sheik closer to rest her nosed against the chill of Peony’s neck.

“I’ve missed you.” Sheik whispered.

Peony replaced the wet rag with another cloth. This one was folded and placed over the cut before she started wrapping bandages around it, to hold it in place. The way she moved was so smooth and graceful. She perfectly angled each wrap so it didn’t impede her hearing, or cover her eyes. She finished by folded the loose ends tightly at the back of Sheik’s head.

“There we go, that seems to be the worse of it.” Peony reached up and caressed along the straps of the raiment. “Let’s get this off, so I can see the rest of you.”

Peony giggled and pulled away before catching Sheik staring.  “What? You’re not going to joke about me trying to get you naked?”

“You’ve seen me nude before.” Sheik smiled shyly, wishing her lip wasn’t so swollen.

“Not like this, I haven’t.” Peony whispered.

There was something very different about the way she smelled, something even more alluring than she was other times. Her face softened as she caressed her hands along the raiment, loosening straps enough to slip one hand inside.

Sheik wasn’t sure how she was supposed to feel about this but her body started tingling the moment Peony like tickled and pulled at her upper most nipple. Her dark eyes studying Sheik for a reaction but what reaction, the gnoll wondered.

Then, at once, she gasped as the soft tingling sensation of her nipple being pinch. It hurt but in an unexpected way because it felt good at the same time. Sheik must have made a noise because it drew more caresses and petting from her friend. This time she loosened the raiment even more.

“What-” Sheik started.

“You don’t like it?” Peony whispered.

“No, I do, it feels really good.” Sheik said, starting to tremble for another reason now.

“You can tell me, if you want me to stop.”

Sheik wasn’t sure. She enjoyed the feeling but liked being close to Peony even more. The girl seemed to enjoy doing it, or else she wouldn’t have started. If Sheik told her to stop now, would she be disappointed? That was the last thing Sheik wanted.

“You don’t have to stop.” Sheik’s mouth made up her mind for her.

“Good.” Peony cooed. “I was hoping to share this with you once you moved in with the other fighters as kind of a gift.”

“Oh good, I was worried you were waiting for a time I was beat up and helpless to run away.” Sheik laughed, wincing at the pain in her side.

“Both works for me.” Peony smirked.

Sheik wanted to smirk back but the tingling swelled through her, pulled her eyes shut. Peony continued to test the soft mounds and the hardening nipples. Her attention pushed Sheik to lie back on the cot while, Peony got more comfortable.

She traced a finger along Sheik’s muzzle and coaxed their lips together. That’s when Sheik had her first real kiss. It was just a lingered peck but it caused all of Sheik’s pain to dissipate all at once.

Sheik was too petrified to do anything other than lean into the kiss. Both of them couldn’t be certain if more happened or not. Something more might have come from the intimate moment if Rock’s hadn’t knocked on the door. Peony sat back quickly and smoothed her dress down before helping Sheik adjust her armor to cover her up.

When the door opened, Alistair poked his head into the room. He wasn’t surprised to see Peony sitting on the edge of the cot with Sheik. His brow edged to a sharp pinch as he looked from one to the other.

“Your father was wondering about you.” He stated in a soft voice.

“Yes,” She sounded rehearsed. “I was just making sure my friend was alright.”

“And is she?” He asked, his voice sounded genuinely concerned.

“Yes, at least for now. I’ll know more, when I check in on her tomorrow.”

“Well then if you’re finished, let’s head back upstairs before your father starts to worry.”

“I’d rather remain here, thank you.”

“You know I can’t let you do that, now come on before you get us into even more trouble.” This time, Alistair’s voice sounded coarser that Sheik had ever heard before.

“But-”

“No buts, now, come on.” Alistair barked.

Peony looked at Sheik sadly. The look lingered for a moment before she got up and started for the door. Alistair held it open for her as she walked through. He shot Sheik a pointed look before slamming the door closed behind him.

Sheik flopped back on the cot and sighed. When Peony left, all of the pain came back at once. It forced her eyes to shut tight as she tried to focus on one particular part that hurt worse, in hopes that it my alleviate the pain in the other parts.

“That was a poor showing, matron mother.”

A malevolent voice hissed from within the room. Sheik was too afraid to open her eyes for fear of what she might see. Instead, she focused all of her concentration on the gash in her head. She could almost feel the wound itself throb but it wasn’t enough, the voice was still there, echoing.

“Perhaps next time, you can show them what we’re really made of.”

At first, she thought the voice came from inside her head but when she heard the door open she snatched up to catch a glimpse of who it might be. All she managed to see was a shadow, pulling the door closed. But her nose distinctly smelled Grek’s scent in the air.


	8. Time After Time

Sheik added another coin to the stacks along the back of her desk. There were one hundred and thirty-two of them, to be precise. Since she began her time at the arena, she’d fought in four arena matches, one a month, with very little success. Though, none had resulted in the beating she suffered at the hands of Rock, which he still apologized every time they saw each other.

Something told her that this match would be different. At that moment, she got up from her stool and started towards the hall to check if the roster had been posted yet.

At that moment, Sleight stepped into the chamber with a large bit of canvas rolled into a tight scroll. He’d nearly bumped into her before doing an over exaggerated tuck and roll out of the way. When he came up on his feet less than a foot away, he flipped three crackers at her. Masterfully, Sheik slapped the first two out of the air while barely catching the third in her large mouth.

The pair started laughing at the overly dramatic greeting.

“You almost had it there, Red.”

 “That would have been pretty epic!”

“Make no mistake, it was still incredible.”

The goblin scooped up his canvas roll before hopping up onto the edge of her bed. He cradled the item in his lap, looking not unlike a cat that caught a fat bird. To be honest, Sheik was a more than just a little interested in what he had.

“Lemme guess, you want to know what I have here.” He lightly patted the canvas.

“Well, if you’re going to flaunt it like that, how can I not?”

Sleight chuckled but it was hard to ignore that the goblin was beaming from pointed ear to pointed ear.

The goblin untied the ribbon around the midsection of the canvas before rolling it out onto Sheik’s bed. It was faded painting of a boat with two large sails. A sloop to be exact, not that Sheik knew anything about boats but the canvas described it as such. It wasn’t anything too large but it was love at first sight.

“That’s right; I can see that lust in your eyes.” Sleight snickered at her.

“More like love, if you ask me.” Rock sauntered into the cell, toweling off. “Are you in here peddling your lewd paintings to Sheik as well?”

 “What can I say, I like to share.” Sleight smirked, running his fingers along the painting. “That’s why I bought it.”

“Ooh, how much did you pay for it?”

 “Nothing yet but my share will be near two thousand gold. I’ve been scrimping and saving low these last five years.”

“For a painting?” Sheik started laughing.

“Nope, this is merely a visage of the product I bought.” Sleight cocked a smile in her direction. “She’ll be here near the end of next month, that’s when money will change hands.”

“You bought a boat?” Sheik’s mouth hung open.

“Not just any boat.” Rock smiled around his tusks. “We bought this boat.”

“Together?”

“That’s right, Red, Arnett got in on it too. We’ll be three proud owners of this ship, right here.” Sleight tapped the canvas affectionately.

Sheik sighed happily and knelt on the bed in front of the painting. “I know next to nothing of boats or sailing but I’ve never been so sure of anything until now. This is the life I was meant to live. Out there on the open sea-”

“Probably puking your guts out.” Rock added.

“Assuredly.” Sheik laughed. “It’s a shame that I haven’t the money to go in on it with you. Besides, I’ve not nearly paid my debt back to Arturo. It could be months, years still.”

“Yeah, I earned my freedom a year ago, but stayed on because the money was so good.” Sleight said.

“I earned my freedom in the first year as a combatant. It’s just hard for an orc to find a decent paying job in the common areas of Barona.” Rock dried the inside of his ear rather savagely.

“I don’t even know how much I owe him; my debt may never be repaid.” Sheik thought aloud. “Arturo and I haven’t spoken at lengths since I arrived at the barracks. It’s unusual.”

“Well, it’s probably because the way you and Pe-” Rock started but the soft bird like voice interrupted him.

“Good morning all.”

Sheik’s tail started wagging the instant she heard Peony’s voice. The cavalier woman held the bars while leaning into the cell. The shadow of the ever looming Grek followed behind her. It made Sheik uncomfortable whenever the gnoll was around. He rarely spoke but he always carried a lustful glace in Sheik’s presence.

“I guess we’ll take out leave.” Rock said.

The orc started to sidle out of the cell as Peony stepped in. Sleight was quickly behind him. Each of them regarded Grek with a stern nod as they passed. Once the way was clear, Grek started into the cell only to be stopped by Peony.

“Your presence is not necessary.” She smiled.

“Ma’am, I have my-”

Peony pulled the curtains closed on the bars before he could finish his protest. She cinched the ropes together to help keep what privacy they mustered.

Once they were alone, she ran to the gnoll and wrapped her arms around her neck. They shared a soft kiss, one of the few they’d shared since the night in the infirmary.

“You have no idea what it took for me to get this moment alone with you.” Peony bumped the gnoll’s chin with her forehead.

Sheik’s face burned hot from the kiss and was growing even hotter from the girl’s eager fingers caressing through the soft fabric of her fatigues.

Not that Sheik wanted any of this attention to stop; she took Peony’s hands in hers and cupped them together. Peony’s smile faded and concern arched her eyebrows.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Sheik sighed. “I just…why are you and Arturo so absent from my life. I’ve seen him here a few dozen times. He always talks to the others but never me. I see you even less.”

“It’s complicated; let’s not spoil what time we do have with worthless questions.”

“They’re not worthless to me. My heart breaks every time I think of you and I know I can’t see you. We spent near every day of my training together and now, nothing. Don’t get me started on your two creepy bodyguards always hanging around.” Sheik groaned. “Either it’s Alastair the doting dwarf, or Grek, the grimy gnoll always eyeballing me.”

Peony started laughing so hard, she had to cover her mouth. “Oh Sheik, you’re so funny. The book never said anything about gnolls having such a sense of humor.”

Sheik wasn’t happy about the woman’s reaction and even less happy about what she said. Her lips drew tight around her sharp fangs.

“What book?”

“It’s a book I found at one of the stalls.” Peony caressed a finger along Sheik’s collar bone up to her jaw. “It’s all about gnolls; gnoll matrons to be exact. Grek was the one who pointed it out to me. It’s filled with some incredibly interesting facts about your kind. I was going to give it to you once I was finished reading it.”

“I don’t want to know about my kind.” Sheik said dryly.

“Why?” She shook her head. “And don’t say it’s because your mother wished you dead. They’re a fascinating lot with a rich history. A race where females are regaled and males have little say.”

“I don’t want to be regaled; I just want to be with you. I just want to be free of all my debt. I want to sail away on a ship and live happy and free.” Sheik sighed, caressing her fingers through Peony’s hair.

“Oh, my simple, naïve, Sheik if only you understood how this world worked.” Peony pulled away. “Women will never have a say as to what they do with their lives as long as men hold all the power.”

“I-”

“You know nothing of what goes one beyond these walls. You have no idea what is going on in my life.”

“But I want too but you refuse to tell me.” Sheik sighed, gripping her shoulders.

“My father has issued my marriage to Alastair. He’s to take over the coliseum and my father is to retire.” Peony touched her hand. “I’m forever to be shadowed by Grek because a ‘headstrong women’ is not to be trusted.”

“I can’t believe Arturo would be this way.”

“I know. The change in his demeanor has me more than a little concerned.” Peony turned and looked into Sheik’s eyes. “I don’t wish to marry Alastair, I don’t love him. I’m in love with you.”

Sheik didn’t know what to say. Everything was unfolding too rapidly, it made her head spin. Even the gentle caress from Peony felt like icicles being dragged along her fur.

“If you love me, you’ll fight for me.” Peony whispered and kissed her lips once again.

“I will.” Sheik thought she heard her voice say but couldn’t be sure.

“Good, then win. Win as often as you can, become powerful and take me away from all of this.” Peony whispered before stepping away.

There were no goodbyes, Sheik was already well aware that they’d dallied too long. Peony undid the drapes and blew her a kiss before stepping out into the hallway, where Grek greeted her with a curt nod. As Peony started away, the gnoll looked into the cell and smiled in a cruel fashion.

“And the seeds of the deception are planted, my matron mother.” He whispered.

Slowly he slipped a book onto the edge of her desk and sniggered as he walked away without another word.

When Sheik picked the book up, she paged through it. It was full of writing and diagrams, as well as some sketches. Everything she could ever want to know about gnolls but hated to wonder about. She stopped on a section about combat, where a line of dialog was freshly circled with black ink.

“A gnoll matron is an unstoppable force on the battlefield. She will do anything in her power to protect what is hers.” Sheik read aloud.

The words echoed in her mind as a cold reminder of who she was. “Protect what is hers.” She repeated, feeling a chill grip her.

“Hey Red,” Sleight stopped on his way past her cell. “Might want to get ready, you’re on in the next few fights.”

Sheik gasped, tucking the book behind her back, feeling sheepish. “Oh, yeah, right.”

“Is everything alright in here?” Sleight looked around nervously.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought. I’ll be ready to go in a few minutes.”

“Good, Arnett’s really excited to beat you up. I told him it was weird of him to say so but that’s Arnett for you.” Sleight shrugged and flipped her a salute before walking on.

Once Sleight was out of sight, Sheik looked at the book and bit her bottom lip. “A gnoll matron is an unstoppable force on the battlefield, huh, we’ll see about that.”


	9. Last One Standing

Sheik stepped out into rain and the roar of the crowd. She knew full well that those cheers were for Arnett the Silent and why shouldn’t they be? She’d seen Arnett practice more than a dozen times and the silent elf was faster than anyone in the barracks. She’d narrowly missed having to fight him in the arena after her blundered bout with another combatant the month before.

Unfortunately, it seemed her luck finally ran out. Now she was standing next to the short, slender elf. He was tying his shimmering gold braid back when she stepped up next to him. He offered her a glance from over his narrow shoulder. His catlike eyes took in her stance.

He was, by all standards, an elf; a high elf to be exact. He’d long since been removed from the rest of his kind when an illness took away his hearing. It had been a rough road since then. Banditry and thieving came easy to an elf trained in archery and sword play. His lack of hearing and everyone else’s inability to learn how to communicate with him landed him on more than one chain gang.

Arturo took pity on him and purchased his debt. The old man learned how to communicate with him and managed to teach it to a few of the other gladiators in the barracks. They, in turn, tried to teach the other gladiators. Rock had been slowly teaching her for a while but it was one of the things Sheik was struggling to learn in any form of a timely manner.

Arnett touched a finger to his back and pushed as if telling her to straighten up. Then in a flurry of hand gestures, he said something to her. What? She didn’t know; she’d only learned a few words and those were mostly pleasantries.

“Good morning!” Sheik signed back.

Arnett tossed his hands up and shook them, along with his head and set into another flurry of signs. It wasn’t until then that she could hear an attention getting ‘psst’ sound coming from behind.

“He’s telling you to stand up straight.” Rock called to her from between the bars. “Chest out, you’re a slouching.”

“What?”

“Slouching, it means hanging your shoulders and head.”

“I know what slouching is,” Sheik snapped. “Why is he telling me all this?”

This time Arnett was signing Rock in addition to Sheik. His thin lips were pulled tightly across his sterling white teeth. Rock slowly recited what the elf was trying to say.

“You are a gladiator in one of the finest arenas; finest really?” Rock interrupted. “I mean, it’s not terrible but finest might be a bit of a stretch.”

Arnett thrust a finger across his lips in the universal sign of ‘shush’ before launching back into signing.

“Finest arenas, whatever, you should act the part. Act as if you want to win and make the people believe that you will. If you walk out there like you’re going to lose, you will lose.” Rock’s voice dropped to a monotone as he finished the elf’s speech.

“Act the part?” Sheik shook her head and arched her back before signing ‘thank you’ back to Arnett. “I don’t know about this.”

Arnett pulled his helmet on and signed something before giving her a large smile and lightly tapping the underside of his chin.

“Big smile, have fun, and keep your chin up.” Rock leaned against the bars.

Arnett signed one more thing before gathering at the gate for his announcement.

“What did he just say?” Sheik looked back at the orc, who was chuckling.

“He said thanks for the easy win, at this rate his debt to Arturo will be paid in no time.” Rock gave her a wide grin.

“That son of b-”

“Ladies and gentleman,” Arturo called from his cozy box seat, refusing to step out into the heavy rain. “As you can see, Silvanus is trying to stomp out today’s festivities, but I will defy such a goddess if only for your entertainment.”

There were roars of applause and laughter so hearty that the old man swooned in delight. He even clapped back as if applauding them for their kindness.

When the roars died down, he began again with fresh renewal against the gray sky and falling rain.

“We all know the phrase silent but deadly,” He paused for the laughter of the children in the stands. “But this next combatant revolutionized the phrase into a proper meaning. One that would strike fear into men’s hearts because they won’t hear him coming and they will never be aware of his presence until it’s too late to act and then-” He drug his thumb across his throat and made a guttural sound, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

The crowd exploded into cheers as the gates opened.

“I give you, Arnett, the silent!” Arturo’s voice bellowed the words in such a way that they almost rhymed.

Arnett offered Sheik another smile before twirling on his heels, his cloak fluttering up and then he was gone from sight. Only two sunken boot prints in the mud were left in his place. Sheik shook her head. She even rubbed her eyes but the elf was nowhere to be seen. And then, there he was in the center of the arena with a long bow in his hands and a small quiver of arrows on his hip.

Sheik couldn’t believe her eyes. Even in the gray, she should have seen him pick up his weapons, at least heard it. This was a trick of some kind but a trick good enough to fool even her natural senses.

“Well, shit, at least this shouldn’t last too long.” Sheik slouched again.

Arturo lowered his voice to a rumble as he spoke through the voice projection spell. “Arnett will be facing a devious combatant indeed. One so set on defying me that she throws every match just to show me up, I give you the cruel Sheik, gnoll matron.”

Sheik was lost admits rolling jeers from the stands. It sounded more like thunder than an actual audience. They hated her for some reason. Was it because Arturo convinced them that she was the villain of this play or was it because they loved Arnett so much? Sheik hated the idea that it might be because she’d not won a single match yet. Judging from the way the glared as she stood there that must be all but true. It was their haunting eyes that made her hesitant to walk through the open gate.

“We are more alike than you know.” A hissing came from above.

Sheik looked up to see Grek leaning over the railing, he wore a cruel smirk.

“He’s crueler than you think, painting you the monster while he looked the hero.” He hissed down to her.

“What? He’s my friend, why would he do that?” Sheik called up to the taller gnoll.

“He’s a human, trying to make a quick coin and you’re just a gnoll, a monster, a spectacle to put on display to line his pocket.” Grek paused as Arturo started talking again.

“There she goes again, defiance in its rawest form.”

“See? If you were a tarot card, fool you’d be, it was the same as my card back in the day.” Grek cooed in a rather creepy way but his words were starting to make sense to her now.

“What should I do?” Sheik asked.

“Read the book I gave you. Remember the words of your people. They’ll show you what to do.” He immediately disappeared over the railing and was gone.

Sheik swallowed hard and looked up at Arturo. He was staring at her with a warm smile. The type of smile that now, for some reason, seemed false to her. Sheik started out of the staging area into the arena, her shoulders squared, her chin up. The thrum of the words, she’d read, echoing in her head.

‘A gnoll matron is an unstoppable force on the battlefield. She will do anything in her power to protect what is hers.’

Without looking, she snatched up the hilt of a wooden long sword and tumbled it along the back of her hand before catching it with ease. She passed it across her back into the waiting hand that instinctively caught it before sending it sliding across her shoulders until snatched from falling to the ground.

The crowd’s boos slowed and immediately ignited into cheers as Sheik followed through with her bravado. Across the body, tossed end over end. Each time the hilt hit her hand, she’d pass it to the other hand in a display of adept swordsmanship. Her sharp eyes locked with Arnett’s, unmoving. Even the elf was impressed. He offered her a soft clap before signing something she didn’t understand but judging by the smile on his face; he approved of her display.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Arturo cooed. “Rain appeases whatever goddess the gnoll’s worship because our matron has come ready for a fight. This shall be a spectacle we shan’t forget.”

His voice was lost to Sheik, replaced by the drumming of her heart. It sounded like chanting in her ear. At this moment, she was a matron and someone was threatening what she held dear.

The horn sounded and she lurched forward but Arnett was gone. Cast skyward by a heavy backflip. When he came around, the healthy twang of his bow sent a padded arrow towards her. The first one hit the ground where she stood; the second one patted her shoulder rather solidly. It smeared her fur with a blue paint.

“For those of you who don’t know, since this is a contest of the bow,” Arturo spoke. “Three arrow strikes signals the end of the match.”

Damn, that’s one. Sheik thought but refused to let her resolve slip. She was going to win this even if it killed her.

Arnett landed and notched another arrow. Sheik darted to the right and rolled out of the way as an arrow thrummed by and she struck. The wooded sword clacked against the bow and Arnett followed it with a heavy sweep of the other end. He tumbled the bow in his hands like a quarterstaff. It hit her chin, then hit again and she fell back but not down. Arnett danced away, pulling his cloak around him in the mist of the rain.

Sheik shook her head and launched at the elf again but he was gone. She glared around and couldn’t trace him. Then she looked at the ground. She may not see him but she could trace the faint footsteps like deer tracks in the dirt. For an instant, the chanting in her head gave out and she could remember her father’s words as he taught her how to track prey through the woods.

An arrow snapped from thin air, several feet away.

“There!” She barked and swiped with her sword.

It hit with a snap and the arrow fell around her in splinters but she couldn’t recover before another arrow hit her chest, spattering her with thick blue paint. The crowd cheered, forcing Sheik to recover from her dismay.

Her recovery allotted barely a few seconds before Arnett appeared in front of her in a falling strike attack. Sheik blocked the first strike and a flurry of bow strikes sent her away in a thunderous stumble. When she got her footing; she moved in the same serpentine pattern, forcing Arnett to adjust his tactic. Two, no, three more arrows missed and struck the ground harmlessly.

Sheik closed the gap and slammed the pommel of her sword into Arnett’s midsection with a heavy ‘oof’ and shoved his smaller frame hard. It bought her enough time to take in a few more tidbits about this battle; only the important ones.

Arnett only had three more arrows in his quiver and there were at least four on the ground that could still be used. If something were to happen to them, he’d be forced to fight her close-quarters. She snapped one of the arrows with her foot and another with her sword as she stepped back to dodge another of his shots. This one seemed distracted as if they were reading each other’s strategies. Their eyes met and Sheik smirked as she scooped up another arrow and snapped it with her thumb.

Arnett cocked his head and smiled at her proudly before flipping his cloak around him disappearing in thin air again, except this time Sheik could see his outline in the falling rain. Even if he was invisible, he still existed in this world and with that, she traced him in his serpent like dance as he closed the distance.

He lunged for an arrow on the ground but she snapped it with her sword right as he picked it up. She followed through with a heavy elbow that hit him hard aside the head. He appeared out of thin air and bounced off the wet ground.

The crowd was up from their seats with a deep gasp and Arturo cried out.

“And he’d down again, that’s two to two, game winning strike incoming!”

Sheik followed through with her momentum and went for the downed elf. Arnett rolled onto his back and fired his second to last arrow. Sheik fell to one knee, skidding on the slick ground. The arrow sailed past her cheek within inches. She got to her feet at the end of the slide.

Arnett was on his feet now and had another arrow knocked as he went for a point blank shot. It never left the bow; Sheik snapped the tip off with a careless across the body slash that managed to connect. It threw her off balance and almost caused her to fall face down in the mud.

It gave Arnett enough time to disappear again, this time his tactic was to put distance between them. There was nothing disciplined about it but as long as he wasn’t adjacent to her, he wasn’t a threat. It gave Sheik a moment to gather herself.

There the gnoll knelt in the mud, leaning with one hand on the hilt of her sword. She took deep breaths against the icy air. She could see her breath in the chill as the rain tore it shreds like a hail of arrows.

She could see Arnett clear as day now that she knew what to look for. He stood across from her on the battlefield. He was gauging her next move, while trying to figure out his own. Sheik left one useable arrow on the battlefield, so she knew that he would try to go for it, if he was an idiot, but he wasn’t.

He could use the bow like a staff. It was taller than he was and reach would be on his side. He couldn’t swing as hard, so a brute bludgeoning was out. All he had to do was plant her on her back or drop her on all fours and he would win. Not a hard thing to do in the rain and mud but he would have to get close.

Arnett threw off his cloak in a brash move and smirked. He knew that she could see him and the wet fabric was only weighing him down. Instead, he saluted her with his bow and charged at her. Sheik was up on her feet with a small hop and surprised him by launched right. He sailed past with a mighty swing, the same uncontrolled and desperate swipe Sheik had taken earlier.

Everything in the world slowed down all at once. Sheik dropped her long sword and spun on her heels, snagging the bow hard enough to jerk it free from his slick hands. It tumbled in her hands but she managed to grab the grip. The inertia drove her to slide across the mud. She fell to one knee, hydroplaning across the battlefield. She snatched the one useable arrow, she left intact. She notched it, just as her father had taught and aimed it at the elf that was struggling to grab the hilt of her sword.

“Hold your breath, cub, release it with the arrow.” The humble voice echoed in her head and she did just that.

The crowd was up from their seats again, screaming like banshees in heat. Arturo dumped his wine glass all over his alabaster robes a he lurched for the railing, his mouth hang open. Peony was at his side a smile on her face as she screamed the gnoll’s name in triumph. Soon the crowd joined her.

Arnett looked down at the blue paint spot on his raiment over his heart and ran his fingers through it. A smile traced his lips as he dropped to his knees in front of Sheik. The gnoll panted heavily, looking at him in amazement. The thrum of the words from the book had long since faded from her mind; they were replaced by the voice of her father.

“Good job, pup!”

Victory was hers and with victory came the sting of tears in her eyes, not because she’d won but because she’d almost forgotten where her loyalties lay. She reached up and touched the fang dangling from her ear and pressed it tight to the side of her face while she sobbed.


	10. Hitting Her Stride

Time passed as it’s always meant too. Two months after the fight with Arnett to be exact. The air was growing cooler and the summer heat was starting to wane with the cool promise of coastal autumn not far behind.

Sheik heard through the rumblings of her friends and other gladiators, that this was the finest time to fight in the arena. The crowds were livelier, the money pouches trading hands were heavier, and the rewards were grander. Sheik could attest to all of those things.

This was the sign of her third victory in a row and these were no small victories. Sleight was nearly impossible to pin down. He’d managed almost a hundred hits on her, she knew because she counted the bruises he left. In the end, though, it was his boasting that managed to trip him up, literately.

If only he’d been more interested in fighting than doing that silly jig he used to taunt her, she wouldn’t have stepped on his foot, causing him to trip and fall. Still, two knees and a hand in the dirt still mean a point in her favor.

The latest win was a big one, maybe the biggest. She toppled Rock in a rematch. It wasn’t an easy match either. There was nothing in all of Barona that could be misconstrued as an easy match. They’d been locked at two to two in tiring combat and for a half hour; they continued to struggle.

It wasn’t until Rock’s final haymaker, his signature move. Sheik learned to spot his tells for and managed to turn the tides of the battle. He mistook her height, sending his wooden hammer sailing overhead. It twisted him just right.

Sheik’s wooden long sword flew in a flurry of slashes against his back and abs, they numbered past ten. She didn’t miss her opportunity to flourish his finish with a leaping head butt and a stylish kick to the stomach. He toppled.

Rock sat on his butt looking up at her with tears in his eyes. At first, Sheik believed he was upset that he’d finally lost after fifteen consecutive wins. But when he smiled at her and gave her a weakened thumbs up; she knew that he was so proud of her.

“Thatta girl.” He moaned through raspy breathing before falling back.

These were the thoughts that passed through her mind as she lay sprawled on her cot, looking at the ceiling. Her fur freshly cleaned, her body numb from the excursion, and her heart warm with the linger afterglow of her reward.

Peony was waiting in her cell for her after this fight. A bath ready, jasmine scented oil in the water. There was wine and food as well but Sheik never touched them. Instead, Peony took her in hand and bathed her, showering her with kisses and affections. There were forbidden touches, at least, Sheik believed there had been. Her mind was too dazed to know for sure.

Peony wasn’t gentle; she knew full well Sheik could take it. Sheik didn’t mind either. If she’d ever imagined being so intimate with her, it would be just like this.

The girl was set on what she wanted. Her fingers moving in such a way that showed she’d rehearsed it over and over again in her head. Sheik was weak to her advances and didn’t care to admit it. Peony gave very little time for sweet talk and alluring poetry. They both knew the time away from her father’s watchful eye was limited. So she used that time efficiently.

The waves of pleasure crashed against Sheik like a roaring tide fixing to break any levee they kept it at bay. Was it three times, four, maybe thirty, Sheik couldn’t recall. After the first one, her first one, they all bled together in a thrumming of heartbeats in her head.

Now she lay, tangled in her sheet, watching as Peony slipped her dress back on. The pale yellow fabric, against her soft dark skin looked beautiful. Sheik now regretted not taking more time to gaze upon the constellations of dark freckles that ran along her chest and back. Instead, she would have to be content to gaze at the smile on the girl’s face as she regarded the gnoll’s roaming eyes.

“I-”

“Shh, matron, there’s no need for words.” Peony teased.

Sheik reached out for desperately.

“I just-”

Peony took her hand and kissed the bruised knuckles. “I know just how your feel.”

“Your father approaches!”

A hissing voice whispered beyond the curtains. Grek? Sheik cocked her head at shadow that she could have sworn wasn’t there before.

“Why is he here?”

Peony giggled. “He’s my look out.”

“But-”

“He’s sworn to silence, besides, my father wouldn’t believe anything he had to say anyway.”

Sheik pursed her lips and nodded.

“I have to go now but I’ll be back soon.”

“How soon?” Sheik asked.

“Very. Now I have to go!”

Peony pressed a kiss to Sheik’s lips and it lingered for only a second before the girl got up from the bed and hurried through the drawn curtains.

There was a gruff grunt, one of Arturo’s new habits. It had been overwhelmingly familiar of late. Sheik couldn’t see what was going through the curtains but she imagined that Arturo wore those tight lips and disapproving eyes that usually preceded a disappointing statement.

“Peony, what are you doing here?” He said.

“I’m congratulating my friend. She deserves it.”

“Huh?” He said skeptical.

“It’s the truth. I poured her a bath and brought her food and wine. Those are customary for the winners still, right?” Peony’s voice faltered, no doubt due to the condemnation in his gaze.

“Well, yes, but Grek is more than capable.”

“Father, Sheik is my friend, not just another gladiator.” Peony’s voice dipped low. “I will treat her as such and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“It was my own foolish weakness that allowed you to get too close to her and now that I put my foot down on severing that bond, I’m the villain.” Arturo bolstered. “Fine, then a villain I must be. As long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules. You’re not to be alone with her…or the other gladiators, again.”

“Father-”

“Grek, if you ever wish to win favor with this family again, keep an eye on her. If she goes near the gladiators, unsupervised, again, I’m the first to know.”

“Certainly, sir.” Grek hissed.

“Father, listen to me-”

“I’m done listening to you.” He said harshly. “Now, go to your mother.”

“But-”

“Alistair, please escort my daughter home.”

“With pleasure, sir.”

Sheik could see all of this playing out in her mind, as she struggled to quietly get dressed. The loose fabric of her fatigues felt familiar and comforting against the strange and heated debate that went on beyond the curtain.

By the time she settled in at her table to eat, Arturo stepped through the curtains with Grek close behind. Sheik barely had time to chew the sweet and sticky date before getting to her feet courteously.

Arturo smiled and gestured with his hand for her to sit once again.

“No need to stand at ceremony for me, my big champion.” He said with a fatherly smile.

Something inside the young gnoll fluttered. The growing need to be accepted by the man she’d come to see as a father figure often consumed her in the late hours. It’d been so long since he spared a sweet word to her. It had been so long, since he’d graced her with his presence.

“I…apologize that you had to hear that unkind conversation.” He sighed softly and sat at the edge of her bed.

“No need, I’m just glad you’re here.” Sheik said.

She looked at him warmly, popping a tomato in her mouth. Arturo opened his mouth to speak but he smiled and nodded instead. There was a ragged and uneasy exhale that followed.

“I’ve been busy.” He said.

It was a poor excuse but she didn’t care.

“I understand. It’s a big business to run.”

“I just-”

“Thank you for allowing Peony to come in your stead.” Sheik stated coyly.

Even Grek was taken aback by this bold move. A smirk crawled across his muzzle as he adjusted his belt in a rather suggestive way.

“I do what I can.” Arturo said quickly, fighting to find his smile again. “But, please forgive me for intruding while you’re trying to eat.”

“No, I miss this.” Sheik said, her voice dipping in a pleading way.

Arturo rested a shaky hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure you do.”

They stayed quiet for a moment as if they were trying to find something to say. There was not much to say. A rift had opened between them. It was a forced rip that now lingered in the silent glances they shared. Sheik believed it was unnecessary as she was willing to forgive and forget. Arturo, on the other hand, was forced to push the issue that he was the arena master and she was merely a gladiator now, at least, that’s what Sheik wanted to believe. There was a tremble in the old man’s eyes that told her, he was holding something back.

“I wanted to deliver your rewards, personally, this time.” He finally said. “I’ve added an extra one thousand gold to your ledger. You’re one tenth of the way repaid. Your rations have been bolstered for the month. You will also receive two gifts of your choosing, if I deem them reasonable, and…”

She knew what he was hesitating to say. She’d heard him utter this reward to Sleight but with less hesitation. This time, there was a furrowing of his brow as if he was uneasy about the next part. It was in that fatherly expression that Sheik found hope that they would remain more than employee and employer.

“I ah, I would have brought you special company this evening. It is customary for the winners to be treated as such in every aspect.” Arturo’s hesitation was mounting.

“Are you talking about sex, it’s fine, I live in the barracks. I’ve heard stories, as well as…” Sheik’s eyes rolled to the side towards Sleight’s cell. “Other things-”

“It’s not as simple as that.” Arturo cleared his throat. “Despite being willing to pay for the attention, I’m afraid to say that no one was willing to spend the night with a gnoll.”

Sheik felt a slight sting of embarrassment. Had she misread his hesitation as concern instead of uneasiness to inform her that no one would want to be intimate with a gnoll? It only gave way to another tingling sensation, one that reminded her that Peony, his own daughter, wanted to. The irony made her smile.

“It’s fine.” She rubbed her heated cheeks.

“Oh, make no mistake, I did find someone.” Arturo smiled. “Grek was more than eager to fill the role.”

Sheik eyebrows pinched as she looked at him. “Grek?”

“Yeah, he practically paid for the opportunity just to spend the night.” Arturo chuckled.

Grek offered her a curved smile; it curled along his muzzle until one gold fang showed. “Such a matron deserves better but I humbly hope to adequately fill any role.”

“I don’t-” Sheik started to say.

“Well, I feel I’ve already overstayed my welcome. I’ll leave you two to get better acquainted.” Arturo said, turning towards the door.

“Wait!” Sheik got to her feet.

“Oh, right, you’re quite right.” Arturo chuckled.

He turned and undid the manacles on Grek’s wrist, pulling the heavy irons away. “I’ll just leave these with the guards outside.”

“Guards?” Sheik swallowed hard.

“That’s right, matron, guards are always watching me.” He smirked at her.

“Good night, my new champion.” Arturo bowed and hurried out before anything else could be said.

Sheik looked up at Grek. He gingerly smoothed the curtains in place for more privacy. When he turned to her, there was a feigned submissive step in the way he moved. It could almost be considered a slither if he wasn’t so large and clompy when he moved.

“If you wish to leave,” Sheik backed away. “I won’t stop you.”

Grek smiled and gripped her around the throat before slamming her against the sandstone wall next to her bed. He pressed his full weight against her taking her breath away. He towered over her by near two feet, trapping her in his shadow.

He squeezed her throat, not enough to strangle her but enough to coax her quiet. She tried to move and he stalled her in place with a firm grip to her shoulder, pressing tighter to the cold wall. He pressed his muzzle to the side of her face and breathed deeply of her scent. When he exhaled, he shuddered with delight.

“Even with the scent of the fetid human’s hormones all over you, you smell sweet, like a home I’ve longed to return too.” He whispered.

When she tried to speak, he pressed his thumb tighter to her throat, stopping her words against a struggled swallow. He cupped her muzzle and jerked her head into a rough kiss. A scream caught in her throat as he forced her lips with his tongue. When he had his fill of her task he dragged his tongue back along her muzzle, down to her neck, and up towards the back of her ear hungrily.

“I’ve watched you for months. Your disgusting failure to pose as a gnoll matron churned in my stomach and still I lusted for you. You’re the closest I’ve come to my home in near two decades. It’s been so long that I’d be persuaded to a sod a gnoll corpse just to remember what it’s like to be with my kind.” He bit her neck softly, letting a low rumbling moan build. “I’m glad you took my advice and read the book I gave you. It made you the warrior you were meant to be. Thus, now my plan is realized, we can be together.”

“What?” Sheik choked.

“No one wants to bed a gnoll, trust me, I know. I was one of the most winning gladiators in this arena and not once was I visited by a young maiden, hell, I would have even accepted a young boy. Instead, all I got was excuses from the old man.” Grek pressed himself to her. “Now that you’re the winner and keep on winning. I can be here to ‘reward you’ as much as you like.”

“As much as I like,” Sheik gasped, pressing a hand to his chest and shoved him away. “Then not at all.”

She was strong but he was still heavier than her and only moved a little. He gripped her throat tighter and she let loose a choking gasp that caused him to loosen his grip. He hushed her with a forceful kiss. That’s when she made her move. She bit his bottom lip hard enough to cause him to reel and step back. The acrid taste of his blood filled her mouth. It churned her stomach and forced her to spit.

She would have called for the guards but he cuffed her hard across the muzzle. She fell back against the wall, collecting herself and preparing to defend any other attacks he gave but there were none. He wiped the blood from his bottom lip and smiled. His teeth were once white, now turned red.

“Fight as you will, it only makes me harder.” He said lewdly.

“Touch me again and I’ll cut it off, mark my words.” Sheik said, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.

 “You owe me this!” He hissed. “For years I’ve lingered here without the touch of woman. I nearly had that old bastard’s daughter in my hands.”

Sheik tried to keep her composure but the mention of Peony caused her heart to race. It revealed the question in her eyes.

“Oh yeah, if you hadn’t noticed, she’s very enamored with our kind. I worked so hard to get Arturo to consider me for her chaperone. She worked hard to convince the old fool that it would be okay, that nothing would happen to her as long as I was around.” Grek smirked. “He was falling for it, hook, line, and sinker. She promised me so much and then you came along and ruined it.”

Every word that left his lips rang out as a lie. Sheik knew Peony hated him. She treated him poorly every time they interacted. How could she ever consider wanting to be close to him?

“You’re a liar.”

“Am I? Have you seen the diagrams and etchings she has hidden under her bed?” Grek laughed. “Risqué to say the least and I’ve watch her use them more than a dozen times since she and I became acquainted. I may have been in shadow but I didn’t hide my presence from her.”

“Get out!” Sheik growled.

“Ask her about her hidden treasure.” Grek pushed the notion.

“I said get out!”

This time Sheik’s voice split the quiet of the barracks.

“Are you afraid to know the truth, my matron?” He cackled. “Makes no difference, we’re in this together, whether you like it or not.”

Just then, the curtain pulled aside and Rock stepped in with Sleight close behind. They both bolstered menacing stances, which caused Grek to resume his submissive behavior.

“Is there a problem, mate?” Rock said.

He stared at Sheik, who looked ragged to say the least.

“No problem at all.” Grek said, holding up his hands.

“He didn’t ask you, savage!” Sleight grabbed the turkey leg from Sheik’s plate of food and held it like a fleshy club.

“I just found my reward a little more disgusting than I deserve.” Sheik said, fighting to regain her composure.

“Gotcha!” Rock grumbled. “Guards, Grek’s causing problems.” Rock stated.

Two soldiers stepped inside the chamber. Their faces were covered by sleek, shiny face plates but Sheik had smelled them before. Though they’d never interacted, they’d been around since she first moved to the barracks.

Grek scoffed and held his hands together in a rehearsed fashion as they shackled him again. Soon, he was lead from the room without another word, leaving Sheik with Sleight and Rock.

“You alright, Red?” Sleight asked, putting the turkey leg back before licking each finger greedily. “God, those spices are amazing.”

Sheik couldn’t help but laugh, though they quickly became sobs. Rock sighed, taking her hand and pulling her into a hug. Even Sleight hugged her thigh, wiping his hand on her pant leg.

“It’s alright, Red.” Rock whispered. “You’re safe now.”

“What the hell was the savage doing in here unshackled? I’m gonna have a word with Arturo.” Sleight grumbled.

Sheik sniffled and wiped her nose as she struggled to speak. They listened to her ramble incoherently about reward, companionship, and no one wanting to be with a gnoll. Even as they put the pieces together, they managed to calm her down to the point where she no longer wanted to talk about it. Instead, she lay on her bed with them sitting next to her.

They talked to her about ridiculous stuff that she was too dazed to understand. She watched them make grand, animated gestures with their hands and even managed to laugh when they did, just to keep up the appearance that she cared about what they were talking about. In a way, she did, because as long as their voices were murmuring in her mind, it blocked out what Grek had said. Was what he said true? It was something she’d have to think about later. There was too much sweet noise for thinking right now.


	11. Can't Hold Back

Grek’s whispers never quite left Sheik’s mind as time passed. Their sting dulled and drifted to where bad memories went, when they wanted to be forgotten. Sheik found solace in her new found confidence in the arena. She fought, she won, and she was rewarded. This is what her life had become now. Seeing the finely penned numbers on her ledger were all that matter. Well, that and the moments she stole with Peony.

The girl was incorrigible and risked a lot to sneak into to barracks at all hours of the day or night. Sheik was nearly asleep when Peony slipped into the room. She sat up and Peony crossed her own lips with a finger. Silently and gracefully, she slipped into the shadowy corner near the door.

“I’m sure I saw something.” A voice whispered from beyond the curtain.

“You say that at least a hundred times every night.” Another voice joined.

“This time for sure, I-”

“It’s dangerous to jump at shadows, Attone. You’re a night watchman, act like it.” The other voice snapped.

After a second, the voices started fading away and Peony stepped from the shadows again. She tiptoed silently to the bed and slipped beneath the sheets to rest atop the gnoll’s warm body. Her long raven hair tumbled down in luscious rivulets and smelled of coconut oil.

Sheik’s nose whistled as she took a deep breath of the beautiful woman. Sheik blushed and Peony giggled sweetly. Then they kissed. It was a warm, lingering peck that always managed to flutter Sheik’s heart.

“I’ve been thinking about you.” Peony whispered.

She took Sheik’s hand and pressed it tightly to the inside of her warm thigh, just beneath the silken, lavender robe. The forward gesture always stole Sheik’s breath away. They’d only managed a few intimate encounters since they confessed their love to one another. It was always fast and near animalistic in intent but here in this cell; they had a moment to share, a deeper moment to express their feelings for one another.

“I was…hoping we could talk.” Sheik whispered, hesitantly.

Peony’s smile faltered for a second but then grew warm again, as she settled into the crook of the gnoll’s arm.

“Talking’s good too.” She playfully chided and rested and arm across Sheik’s muscular stomach.

Sheik ignored the playful tone and cleared her throat. “I don’t want to hide our feelings anymore.”

“I don’t either but you must understand,” Her whispered voice sounded annoyed. “I’m to be married to Alistair. We can’t exactly go public with our romance.”

“What then?” Sheik sighed. “We keep residing in these chance encounters? Whisper love to one another under a sheet of shame.”

“Shame?”

Sheik paused and thought on the word that slipped out and that’s where she found Grek’s voice lingering in her memories. It was a low rumble but enough to weaken the strength in her heart.

“Shame,” Sheik said again. “The shame of-”

“Being with a gnoll?” Peony asked.

‘Shame of lying and sneaking around’ was what Sheik was going to say but now that this new concept was introduced, it couldn’t leave her mind. She was young, hot blooded, and naïve all wrapped in a very large and awkward package. Oddly, since starting their secret rendezvous, it never occurred to her that Peony may be ashamed of her feelings and who she shared them with.

Sheik opened her mouth, a million words fighting to get out. She was fighting to say something tangible, something witty, anything to keep her from saying something stupid.

“Are you ashamed of being with me?”

Unfortunately, stupid words fought harder when it was time not to say them.

“No,” Peony began. “I’m not ashamed of you. I just have an image to uphold in the arena. I have to be a doting fiancé, a good daughter, a strong female presence to the young girls who come to watch the show. It’s hard to balance so many hats atop my head while keeping shoulders straight, my chin high, and keep smiling like nothing is tearing me apart inside.”

“I didn’t-”

“Don’t apologize. You didn’t know, I didn’t tell you, I don’t want to tell you. I slip in here as often as I can for a moment away from all of this.” Peony sighed. “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t born this way.”

“What, an arena master’s daughter?”

Sheik cursed the stupid words that kept slipping through.

Peony sat up and hugged her chilled body beneath the feather-light robe and sighed. She looked so frail in the moonlight filtering through the barred windows. It framed her face between two black slats of the bars, Sheik never saw her so troubled before.

“Many of my childhood friends had dreams of marrying their princes, riding away on a white horse to some sterling castle in the sky. They would tell me these things, right before they returned to their hovels and broke down homes. They had dreams of paradise that kept them going, while I – existed in paradise, a paradise that my father built with all of his sins.” Peony sighed. “I had my castle, my white horse; all that was left was-”

“A prince?” Sheik whispered.

“Yeah, there was no prince for me. I hate humans, I hate elves. When I look at them, they disgust me. There’s something about their smells, their faces, I can’t stand to be near them. I can’t even stand to look at myself. I don’t know why I would be born this way.”

Sheik touched her shoulder firmly but couldn’t find any more stupid words to show her acknowledgement. Peony touched the sides of Sheik’s face.

“One day, when I was a little girl, I realized something about myself,” Peony sighed. “I was shopping in the market; I found an old book and a scroll case at one of the stalls. The owner tried to shoo me away but I was much quicker than he was. I stole them and hurried to the sanctuary of my home. I locked myself in my room and studied them in private.”

Sheik remember the words that Grek said more clearly now. They echoed so loudly that they nearly drown out Peony’s voice.

“What was on them?” Sheik asked.

“A new world that seemed to be made just for me,” Peony smiled. “That’s when I first discovered the world of the gnolls. It’s such a beautiful and misunderstood race that lived in the savage lands. Females are strong and males do as they are told. There are no confusing laws and the only thing that mattered is brains and brawn.”

“I don’t know much about gnolls beyond the fact that if I’d stayed, they would have killed me for being small and weak at birth. What I do know about them, is they’re not to be romanticized.”

If Peony was hurt by her insinuation, she didn’t show it. Instead, she silently prodded the gnoll in the side, coaxing her to go on. Sheik hesitated before reaching under her pillow and produced an old leather bound book. Peony didn’t seem surprised to see the familiar book. It only bought a warmer smile to her face.

“Grek did as I asked.” She said, pleased by this.

“You asked him to bring this to me?” Sheik cocked her head.

“Yes, to influence you, to get you in touch with who you really are.” Peony giggled. “That’s why you’ve been winning. The drum of a gnoll matron is bred into every female. It’s their base need.”

Sheik touched the fang that dangled from her ear. “I don’t-”

“No, you need understand this. It’s in everything that you know. You’re meant to be a matron, or die fighting for the matron. There can be no other way.” Peony whispered excitedly.

Peony took the book and leafed through it. Every time Sheik tried to say something, Peony would interrupt her by showing her a diagram, or reading a passage that only got lost amidst the confusion of all the words bouncing around in her head that she was struggling to get out.

“Which leads me to reveal something secret to you? Something only you, I, and – that’s not important, what is, is you have to trust me and keep this a secret.” Peony urged her, her body language and wild eyes were almost frantic. “I’ve found a route that would lead me to a migrating path of gnolls. With your standings in the arena and your abilities in combat, they would welcome you with open arms. If you couldn’t become a matron, you could serve one.”

“What?” Sheik put her head on its side, her lip curled in disgust.

“This is a sound idea, you could lie and say I was your slave, then a servant, then I could be your wife. We could lead a troop together. God, we would be so strong.”

“Peony, stop,” Sheik sighed. “This is madness! If the gnolls saw me, they’d kill me on sight then they’d kill you. Strip us and leave us to rot in the sun. You have to be born into a pack to become a pack member. My father saved me from that life when I was a baby because he knew it was wrong.”

“What?” Tears welled in the girl’s eyes. “This has been my dream for so long. The quiet deals I’ve made, the effort I put into all of this. Even Grek was easily swayed to my line of thought. I thought for sure that you would see things my way and help me make this dream real.”

“Dreams are wonderful, they’re beautiful things to hold onto but this…this is suicide.”

“So you won’t do this for me?”

“I’m sorry but no. As much as this isn’t the life I want. That life; I wouldn’t inflict that on anyone.” Sheik pushed the book to Peony’s chest.

“I believed in you. I trusted you to understand me. I gave myself to you and you used me for your own needs and threw me aside.” Peony glared at her, it was the first time Sheik had ever held her ire.

“Peony, wait-”

“Where is she?!” Arturo’s voice boomed and echoed through the corridor.

Sheik could hear him and at least a dozen footsteps coming fast. They were followed by a soft muttering chuckle that came on the tones of a hiss.

“She may have slipped my notice, my friend but my suspicion and her scent lead her here.” Grek insisted.

“Thank you, Grek. You’re certainly finding your way back into my good graces.” Arturo said affectionately.

“It’s always been my wish to make amends for my mistakes.” Grek said humbly.

Peony looked at Sheik. “We could have runaway. We could have been everything together. But you abandon me at the moment I needed you the most. You deserve everything you get.”

“Peony-”

The girl dropped the book on the bed next to Sheik as she got up. She slipped her robe down off of one shoulder and hugged herself as if she were confused and afraid.

“I will not, you can’t expect me to leave my father and the life that he worked so hard to give me.” Peony said.

She raised her voice as the curtain open and Arturo entered. Grek was close behind him. Sheik got to her feet, knocking the book to the floor with a hollow thump. Her eyes lingered on Peony’s for a second and then found Arturo. His face was bent in shock, his lips hung slightly opened and his jaw quivered.

“Father!”

Peony threw herself at the man, tears heavy in her voice. They sounded so real that even Sheik was convinced. Grek looked at the girl and smiled cruelly. He knew full well what she’d done and what she was doing. It left him with a hint of superiority over the stupefied Sheik. She hated that he had a one up on her.

Arturo helped adjust his daughter’s robe and gave her a comforting kiss on her cheek. “Oh my dear, what has she done to you?”

“Terrible things, father. She was going to steal me away. Take me to her people and keep me as a slave-wife. I tried to stop her but she’s so strong.” Peony’s voice cracked and whined in a well-rehearsed speech.

“I’m sorry. I’ve unleashed this upon you.” Arturo spoke sadly. “Alistair, forgive me, my friend. I should have been more cautious.”

Alistair held his hands up. “This – we –all the gold in Barona is not worth the taint that covers this child. Our deal is off, Arturo, good luck selling off a gnoll tainted child such as this.”

The half-dwarf pulled the decorated ring from his finger and tossed it on the ground at the old man’s feet before shouldering past the guards.

“I will send for my payment and my things.” He called back through drifting curtains.

“Alistair, wait!” Arturo growled, giving chase. “You made a deal to marry my daughter, backing out now while I’m in this current state, would be a grave mistake.”

“Are you threating me?”

“You’re goddamn right, I am.” Arturo gripped the dwarf by the throat. “For too long, I’ve grown soft, that changes tonight.”

“Sir!” Alistair swallowed hard.

“Guards, take Alistair to his room until I can come around to deal with him.” Arturo stated coldly. “Grek, take my child to her room, alert her mother, and see that she is cared for.”

“As you wish.” Grek wrapped an eager arm around the small girl and ushered her out.

Peony passed a coy smile to Sheik as she stepped through the curtains and out of her life. A pit opened in the gnoll’s stomach, a pain she’d only felt one other time before. It staggered her. The loss of a loved one comes in many forms but knowing that they still live and choose not to have them in their life anymore, those hurt the worst.

Arturo stood in silence in the room with Sheik. He stooped down and picked up the book from the floor before slowly leafing through it. Each page he turned caused his hands to shake even more.

“I loved you like a daughter, I let you into my life, and you’ve done this to me.” Arturo took a staggering breath.

“This is a-” Sheik never finished.

The hit was hard, harder than she expected, and came faster than she could have blocked. The book slapped the side of her muzzle, filling her nose with blood and blocking out her sense of smell. The force of the strike sent her reeling back onto the bed. Her head bounced off the sandstone wall.

“You’ve dealt a blow to me tonight.” Arturo whispered. “The wound you’ve left is fetid and poisoned. Hurt me; hate me, but never my family. What you’ve done is far worse then what Grek ever did. I’d rather you killed me and left me to die in that arena.”

Sheik gripped her nose and tried to sit up but her vision was swimming. All she could comprehend was the old man’s words that rode on the rhythmic pounding of her heart. It was like a song sung on a morning of a battle.

He gripped her by the hackle and jerked her head around. It was a strength she’d never seen before. He was much stronger than she could have imagined. But nothing compared to the weight of the words he hissed in her ear.

“I’d rather you’d killed me here and now then to leave me with the sadness of your betrayal.”

Sheik tried to speak but all of her words failed her now, stupid or otherwise. There were no words to explain that this was all a misunderstanding. Even if she could piece something together, Arturo was too far gone to reason with. She wanted nothing more than to escape whatever existence she was locked into. But this moment, eye to eye with the near insane Arturo was the scariest thing she’d ever known.

Arturo pushed her down on the bed and started toward the door of the cell. Sheik got to her feet and pursued him. She didn’t know what she was going to say when she got there but she had to say something.

Sheik never got the chance. Arturo closed the cell door with a harrowing clank that was followed by the tumbling of the lock. They stared eye to eye through the bars. Panic rushing through Sheik as she clutched cold iron. Her words crumbled against the throbbing of her heart.

“Act as an animal and I will treat you as such.” He said hollowly, tears tumbling down his withered face. “Lucky your debt is still to be paid, lest I kill you myself.”

Even as he spoke them, she could see that he didn’t believe his own words. Instead, he turned and walked away leaving the air empty between them.

Sheik was alone. She felt the panic of the cold bars consume her. It pulled her to the floor and crumpled her into a fetal position as all she had left to do now was cry.


	12. Debts to be Paid

Things were a blur now. Sheik barely remembered what happened a few nights ago. Her world was spinning in and out of sobbing and sadness. She would wake and remember what happened only to fall back into darkness; too tired to keep her eyes open. Despair had taken hold and she was losing the fight to hold on for each coming dawn.

She would hear her friends just outside the door, demanding to see her only to be turned away by Arturo’s guards. Sleight even incurred another hundred gold pieces onto his debt because he refused to let the issue go.

For three days, Sheik was lost behind those bars. No one came; no food was given; only the sound of her heartbeat and tears filled her ears in the long stretches of the night. Until one morning the bars opened.

Sheik jolted from her bed, nearly tearing across the room until she was stopped by two large guards clad in leather armor. These were no ordinary guards, more of the types that handle monsters caught in the wilds and handled for traveling mystery shows and oddity houses.

They were prepared to fight, Sheik however, was not. They took her and slammed her to the cold floor. A cut opened on Sheik’s forehead; she didn’t cry out. They wrenched her legs behind her back and shackled her so tightly her fingertips numbed. They wrapped a large leather strap around her neck that bit through the thin fur beneath her chin and forced her to look up, lest she strangle to death.

When they were done, they pulled her to her feet and ushered her out into the hallway by use of a magical stick; a shock rod that sent a short burst of magical energy through her. This time she did cry out and fell to her knees on the sandstone floor.

“What the hell is going on?”

Rock emerged from his cell. Sleight and Arnett followed him out, the three of them looked very unhappy about what they saw.

The two guards spared a look to each other, their faces completely unreadable beneath the masks with the wide glass lenses. One rolled Sheik’s chain around his arm until he hitched her up on her tiptoes with one strong arm. He was tall enough that if he so chose, he could have lifted her up from the ground entirely and hung her out to die, he didn’t though.

“Back to your cell, this doesn’t concern you.” The other guard spoke.

He adjusted the rod in his hand and paced the length of the three.

“Well, ah, chum; she’s our friend and it kinda pisses me off to see her being treated this way.” Sleight rubbed his pointed chin thoughtfully. “So, I’d damn well say it concerns me.”

Arnett’s hands flew in front of him in a flurry of words spoken through signing.

“He’s casting!” The other guard’s voice boomed.

The guard lurched forward and zapped him hard in the throat. The jolt caused him to make an audible gagging sound before flying back onto the floor.

Rock launched at the human that was only a few inches shorter than him and swung. Nimbly guard ducked and touched the rod to Rock’s side once before adding a few more taps to different parts of the encroaching orc. Each one popped and zapped his green skin, leaving shallow scorch marks where it touched. It took a total of six taps before the orc fell back and took a knee, his body jolting and quivering long after the taps stopped.

“That’s enough!” A heavily accented voice echoed through the hall.

It was then the guard turned the rod on Sleight, who raised his hands in surrender.

The sound of clacking footfall approached and Meria appeared from around the corner. Her smooth features were beautiful and dark, like a statue carved from obsidian. Her eyes scanned the scene; her painted lips drew a grim line across her face as she took it all in.

“Barbarians!” She snapped. “You’re acting all like a bunch of barbarians.”

Arnett sat up and rubbed the small pink mark at the side of his throat. Weakly he started to sign but Meria waved him on. Instead, she scoffed and rolled her eyes at his attempt to speak to her.

“From now on, things will be different.” Meria announced. “Arturo, my husband, has proven that he is incapable of keeping business from pleasure, so it’s fallen to me to be in charge of you lot!”

It was then that Sheik turned her head to look at the coarse woman, Rock too, they stared at her with a bit of confusion but no one spoke.

“If your debt is paid, then you may continue to work under the arena’s employment. However, there will be a change in how your payment and rewards are carried out. I will speak to each of you in time.” Meria glared at Sheik. “If your debt isn’t repaid, there will be new guidelines and punishments for missed payments. Again, I will speak with each of you at a later date. No more pussyfooting around, my husband was soft, you’ll find no such comfort from me.”

Sleight and Arnett helped Rock to his feet; he swayed a bit but managed to grab the bars of his cell before fully toppling. Meria stepped towards them and gave them a little look over.

“Are you alive?” She said calculatedly.

“Aye.” Rock mumbled.

“Good, you now owe me another thousand gold pieces for this foolish mishandling of my property.” Her gaze fell to the others. “The same goes for you two as well. You will learn your place.”

“You can’t do that!” Sleight snapped.

“Two thousand then?” She looked at him. “Six thousand for the three of you, that’s a tasty sum.”

“No!” Sleight said.

 “Then get back to your cells.” Meria urged.

Sleight scoffed and threw his hands in the air before starting back across the hall towards his room. Rock lingered where he stood and glared at her for a long moment.

“Do you have something to say?”

“Yeah, I do.” He mumbled. “I’m cashing out, I quit. I want my thirty thousand gods-be-damned gold pieces. From that, pay their debts too, and Sheik as well. Then we’ll be on our way.”

Meria flinched but recovered with grace. “Oh, not her, you don’t have enough gold in the world to save her from what I have planned. But the rest of you…you’re free to leave once I get your payment worked out.”

Without another word she turned around and started back. When she reached the two guards standing on either side of Sheik; she snapped her finger and they fell in behind her.

“Hey, Wicked Witch, what do you have planned for her?” Sleight snapped.

“Oh, I’ll be giving her exactly what a savage deserves; a savage death.” Meria said, looking back over her shoulder with a cruel smile.

Sheik followed along after her. She was weak against the shackles that held her and dizzy from hunger. Her knees continued to buckle and she nearly fell each time. One time, she did fall and they continued to walk, dragging her behind them until she struggled to get to her feet again.

When they arrived at their destination, Sheik was surprised to see the hollow chambers she’d first arrived in. There was a tub of water, like before, and some instruments lay out on the table. The two guards hung her chain from a hook on the wall as if she were a horse tied to a hitching post.

Meria sat at the edge of the table, smoothing down her fine auburn gown with gold sown into the stitching. She gestured to the two men to start their work.

For the next half hour, Sheik was lost in a daze of coarse hands, harsh scrubbing, and cold water. They tore her fatigues from her body and started scrubbing her as if she were several days out in the wilds and needed it. Sheik didn’t try to fight; instead she fell to her knees as they worked her over as if she were just an animal.

When they were done they repeatedly doused her with buckets of water until she fought to find breath. When she gasped, she swallowed as much sudsy water as she did air and was lost to a fit of coughing and choking.

“That’s enough!” Meria finally said. “Get her to her feet and undo her bonds.”

“Ma’am?”

“Did I stutter?” She snapped.

“No.” The other guard quickly recovered.

“Then, if you’re serious about keeping my commission then you best do as I say!” Meria glared at them.

They did as she said. Unshackling her wrists and removing the strap from around her neck. It felt as if life was breathed into her from beyond the grave. Sheik got to her feet with little trouble and made no attempt to move for fear of the shocking stick.

Meria looked at her and shook her head.

“Disgusting,” She scoffed. “Dry her off and get this raiment put on her at once.”

“What’s going on?” Sheik finally asked.

“Your debts will be repaid in full, after one. Final. Fight.” Meria explained.

“My husband has taken the liberty of making arrangements for this one more arena appearance from you. The sensation was sold out in a matter of hours and we’ve even brought in an old friend to watch. It should be very exciting for everyone.” Meria clasped her hands together in a fond gesture that was as false as the tone she spoke in.

Sheik tried to ask more questions but a flutter of towels halted her words. Again coarse hands scrubbed her down so hard that her skin beneath her fur tingled. When they were done, they pulled and jerked the ill-fitting raiment onto her, pulling the straps uncomfortably tight. Though, when they were done, they didn’t stop Sheik from making adjustments.

“When will this fight begin?” Sheik asked.

“In about ten minutes.” Meria smiled cruelly. “I would have liked to give you time to stew in this room for longer but then your friends got involved and spoiled that fun. Oh well, perhaps a shorter wait time will be just as grueling.”

Sheik just looked at her coldly. There was nothing left to say, they both knew it, so Meria gave her a shallow nod before walking towards the door. She lingered long enough to reach up and pluck that earring from Sheik’s ear.

“No!”

Sheik lurched forward, only to feel the sharp pop of electricity ripple through her once again. She fell to her knees on the cold floor and jittered where she knelt. Meria held the earring up and looked at the fang that dangled from the intricate iron chain it hung from.

“I remember my husband pouring hours into this trinket for you. He cared so much about making you this gift. I was jealous, perhaps, but I can’t remember my husband ever spending that much time on anything for me.” Meria explained.

“G-give it back. That fang w-was my father’s.” Sheik stuttered, the rolling of her body slowing as the seconds ticked by.

“Really?” Meria smirked. “You could say it’s a souvenir from beyond the grave, how…poetic in a way.”

“Give it back!”

“I wonder, were you as much of a disappointment to your real father as you were to your adopted one?” Meria smirked and let the earring fall.

Sheik watched in despair as it slipped through the grate into the sewer below, gone to the darkness like the pit that opened in her stomach.

“When the first gong rings, bring her to arena.” Meria ordered before walking away.

Sheik watched her walk away. She felt that pain in her stomach starting to spark. It caused her hackle to raise and pulse through her veins.

“That’s one cold bitch.” One of the guards said but his voice was lost to the echoing heartbeat once again filling her ears.

When the first gong sounded, they helped her to her feet and ushered her on to the unfamiliar path that lead to the arena. It wasn’t a grand entrance like the one she knew. It was more like an animal corral that moved her long a narrow wooden walkway. When it let out, she was essentially in a pen across from the entrance that she knew. It was so far away, she could barely see the contender through the light of the early midday sun.

The crowd was filled to the brim, so full that several people were standing to see this event. The first thing Sheik noticed is there were no children and very few women. It gave her cause to be concerned.

“Ladies and gentleman!” Arturo announced; his bravado seemed a bit more conserved than usual.

No matter how hard she craned her neck, Sheik couldn’t see him from where she stood.

“I give to you the one and only Gnoll Matron Sheik in her…final appearance in this arena.” He continued.

He paused for the already predicted cheers from the crowd. They were overwhelming to say the least. In her mind’s eye, she could see him hushing the crowd with a wave of his hand and a warm fatherly smile that only made her heart hurt worse.

“Her opponent needs very little introduction. You all knew him, you all loved him, and he made you all filthy rich. Then, something unfortunate happened that left me and this arena reeling.”

Arturo’s bravado fell away now, as too did the excitement of the crowd. Their clapping all but stopped and the cheering had subsided. Sheik had never heard anything so harrowing before. It made her knees tremble and her heart skip a beat. Whatever storm was coming, no one was looking forward to it.

“Back from what seemed like a forced permanent retirement and in search of redemption for his past sins. I give you the return of the Gnoll Marauder, Grek!” Arturo forced his voice to boom.

Sheik clutched her chest as she saw the tall gnoll step through the gate across the way. He waved his hands and bowed amidst boos and jeers that welcomed him. He kept himself humble in his showmanship but it only seemed to incite the crowd more.

Grek glared at her from across the battlefield while he chose his weapon; large two handed axe that he tested the weight of before giving it a test swing.

At that point, one of the guards that accompanied her, opened the latch on the gate and gave her a gentle shove. They didn’t say anything to her, just watched as she approached her opponent.

She was welcomed by a song of cheers as she stepped out from shoddy side of the arena. The crowd was on their feet, pointing and laughing as they saw her. Gold coins rained down into the dirt round her at her approach. The gesture lifted the darkness from her soul and gave her faith that she might survive this. Whatever happened afterward would have to wait until this moment had passed.


	13. Matron Mother

Grek’s over the head attack was the worst. It barreled down onto her clacking hard against her sword. The force behind the attack made it difficult to parry and his back swing was damn near impossible to dodge but she managed, somehow, she managed.

Sheik wheeled around and swiped with her blade, nothing definite just something to open up the space between them. It only made Grek pressed his attack more, knowing that he could easily put the smaller female on the run. He’d chase her and she’d retreat again. He’d always chuff a half-hearted laugh when he did. It let her know that he acknowledged his dominance on the battlefield. At one point, she was sure by the bulge in his raiment that he was enjoying this to a different degree.

“I’m coming!” He chided through a grill of sharp teeth and then did so.

A hard swipe with the haft of his two handed axe, hit her cheek. Her teeth clacked together, sending a wave of dull pain through her face. She didn’t falter, no; she spun around, dropping down on one hand, scurrying away like a nimble rabbit. Grek didn’t expect it. She could tell when he failed to give her that horrible chuff of his.

“Ooh, near all fours? That’s where you belong, my little rabbit, and that’s where I will take you, once I’ve won.” He called to her in a shrill laughing tone.

Sheik corrected her stance with a flurry of blade swipes, again nothing that exerted her stamina. She was sure that defending his attacks would do that soon enough.

And that he did!

Grek leapt across the battlement. The muscles in is legs springing him the length of his height three times. He closed the distance and slammed the axe down on the dirt where Sheik had just been.

She was sent scrambling once again. This time it was only by a few feet. She turned and slapped his big strong hands with the blade of her wooden sword. One of his claws exploded from the tip of his finger. A spray of blood coated the haft, his raiment, and the dirt between them. He didn’t cry out, he didn’t stagger; he just glared at her from down the shaft of his axe.

“Feisty!” He chuffed, that horrible chuff.

Then she was up in the air, faster than she’d seen anything move. Grek grabbed her by the collar of her raiment and hoisted her in the air before slamming her hard onto her back in the dirt. The air in her lungs burst free, forcing her to gasp for breath.

There was the hollow sound of the gong, followed by the booing of the crowd. It was one to zero and not looking good at all. Before she could internalize what happened, she was airborne once again and he was fixing to score the second point. With a hard kick, Sheik managed to hit the underside of his muzzle as she went up. Her claws tore through the flesh and sent a spray of blood in an arching fashion.

Sheik was shocked by her success but didn’t hesitate. She tumbled back managing to land on a hand and one knee before darting away. She snagged her sword from the ground as she went. Then she heard another gong and looked back. Grek was on all fours in the sand. Blood ran in heavy rivulets from his chin and neck. He shook his head, trying to keep the pain under control.

The roar of the crowd spurred him to his feet and he didn’t look happy. His brown eyes were etched with blood and only grew darker in his stalking approach. Still, at the same time, Sheik was allowed time to catch her breath while he recovered. Her odds were looking a lot better, well, not necessarily _a lot_ better.

Grek reached the weapons rack and hurled a staff at her. She sidestepped, wondering what he was playing at. Then another and another weapon went for her. Grek was throwing them at her now, overhead and fast. A wooden dagger clipped her shoulder so hard it splintered and tore at the flesh.

It was just a surface wound, but enough to distract her from the wooden hammer that hit her square in the chest. She fell back on one knee. Once again the wind threatened to leave her but this time she fought to hold on. She made sure to move with every weapon that came her way. The first rack was empty and he sent that sailing at her, forcing her to roll away before it hit her.

“I can do this all day, you old dog!” Sheik barked before she could stop herself.

“So can I, gur’slag!” He chuffed back at her with a wicked grin.

It was a word she didn’t know but with the gentle tug of his belt; she could only imagine. Grek stalked over to the other weapon rack but Sheik lurched for it first. She put a heavy kick into it, sending the shower of wooden weapons across the battlement. This only seemed to make the large gnoll laugh.

“Thanks you!” He said in a jovial tone.

“What are you playing at?”

“You’ll see, matron!”

Grek did a strange stalking dance as if limbering up for another attack. He lurched at her in a wide stance. Dirt and sand kicked up as he went. His axe slowly drew back behind him. It was a haymaker of a shot. It would guarantee him another point on the board if Sheik didn’t time this dodge right. Luckily, she did, unfortunately one of the swords on the ground tangled around her legs and sent her flying face first into the dirt. A second gong sounded and now; she was looking the fool.

“On a true battlefield,” Grek began, wringing his hands along the leather handhold of his axe. “You have to be ready for debris and corpses to get caught underfoot. You have to predict folly in your own defense to tighten it and keep your shit together.”

Sheik rolled over on her back as he raised the axe high above his head.

“Here is where your reign over this arena ends and your servitude to me begins, my matron!” He teased and swung the axe hard.

Sheik rolled back on her shoulders and kicked out of it. Her aim was more solid than she could have guessed and she was rewarded with a shrill throated grunt. Grek dropped his axe and cupped the crotched of his half hard profanity. The crowd joined in with a deep sympathetic moan. Even Arturo shuddered and tugged at his robes.

Sheik was prompted to flee but instead turned to Grek and swung her sword down across his shoulder. The wood of the weapon bowed and snapped with a shower of splinters. Grek cried out as the force of her blow pushed him back. There was a moment of silence before Arturo could regain his composure enough to ring the gong.

They were now two to two and she pressed her advantage. She kicked another long sword up from the dirt, the one she’d tripped on and raised it above her head. One more strike, she thought, right to the top of his head, to knock him out and she would be the winner. Then all this folly could end. Her debt would be clear and she would be free.

Through her musing; she heard a cough and a guttural voice whispering to her. ‘You’ll not take this from me.’ The words echoed bringing her back to the moment but it was too late. She saw glint of metal on sunlight a split second before she felt the harsh sting.

A hidden blade tucked into Grek’s bracer, no, it was Arturo’s borrowed bracer. It punched through the leather raiment and into her easily enough. He closed his hand around her hip to keep the blade steady as he got to his feet before her. His eyes lingered on hers and he smiled; a triumphant smile.

“Easy, I’d not seen my trophy harmed beyond basic medical needs.” He whispered and licked her lips.

Something clicked in the back of her mind. Something happened, she’d not expected. Every muscle in her body became taut and burned as if she’d been set on fire. It exploded through every inch of her and her vision went black.

***

Sheik sat at the edge of a chilled pond. Everything around her was black and the only thing that accompanied the soft sounds of her breathing was the dripping water that came from somewhere beyond her field of vision.

The drip was hollow and echoed through her. Then it came with the sound of a thump. It was a thump against taut leather that reverberated through her. It got louder and echoed as the sound of a drum. Her mind, her body, her soul aroused by the sound. She snatched a quick breath and opened her eyes to the nothingness behind her vision.

Things flash in and out of this odd Zen state, she found herself in. It was as if she were watching an entirely different beast battling one of her kind. The female gnoll, smaller in stature, was not about to lose, not about to be undone. Her forehead slammed the others hard. Then she did it again and again, until the bridge of his muzzle slightly skewed and his nostrils filled with blood.

She released him and he stumbled, a squirt of blood followed after him but it was not the male’s blood. Sheik contemplated this as she watched the female’s mouth fall open in a roar. It seemed to drown out the desperate banging of the gong that followed.

The female gnoll didn’t stop. She hit the other again and again. A closed fist around the hilt of a wooden sword, the female’s other hand clutched his raiment collar. Blood ran down her leg from her own wound. It pulsed with each punch. It didn’t halt her approach though. She brought the sword back and hit the male gnoll in the head. Once, twice, it was a flurry of shallow hits that sent droplets of blood raining down over the female gnoll. It was gruesome and it made her smile.

This mirror visage of a gnoll that Sheik watched just smiled along with brutality. For some reason, it made her sad to see the gnoll so consumed with this murderous desire.

“This is not how I raised you.” A calm, deep voice, whispered in her ear.

It was so real that she could feel the warmth of the breath on the nape of her neck. When Sheik turned, she saw nothing but could smell the lingering scent of her father.

Then she woke to the pain. Her hip hurt, her muscles were over exerted and she felt as though she may combust at any moment. Her ears rung with the harsh sting of the gong’s wail and the guttural cries from Grek as he fell back and tried to squirm away. If he were asking for forgiveness, begging for mercy, or selling out his own mother for amnesty; Sheik couldn’t tell over the choking of blood and the muffled mumbles behind his battered and broken arms that she was still waylaying with a now splintered wooden sword.

Then, just like that, she stopped.

Sheik fell back a few steps and looked at the puddle of gnoll that writhed before her and she was overcome with remorse for what she’d done. Grek shifted and cried out. He looked at her from beneath his twisted arms. Blood mixed with tears as he gazed at her.

“Matron,” He cried. “Forever I’m your servant! Forgive my trespasses!”

Sheik reached out to him in sadness, her blood covered hands didn’t even look like hers any longer. They looked like the hands of a monster. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t get the words out before a hard knock of a club against the back of her head sent her face first in the dirt.

Two arms hefted her from the ground and started dragging her away. Through dizzied eyes, she saw Peony knelt next to Grek, clutching him closely. Arturo urged a medic and a cleric to come quickly. Meria shook her head judgingly and stared at the female gnoll being dragged away. It was the last thing she saw before being pulled into the alcove beneath the stairs.


	14. The Angel's Betrayal

Sheik lay back on the cot. She took a ragged drink from the ladle; she pulled from the bucket near her. The cool water course out of the corners of her mouth and soaked into the fur along her neck, and chest. Sheik paid it no mind before going for another drink. Her throat was so parched. Nothing could have stopped her from drinking her fill. Well, except for the bleeding wound at her hip.

The pain made her whole body shake like a leaf in a wind storm. She pressed the cold folded cloth against the wound on her hip and watched the blood soak through it. It wasn’t as deep as it looked and would heal in a few days but for now, she’d have to keep it clean and covered.

Her rational mind worked hard to keep the sympathetic side from drifting too far into the events that just happened. It was only a moment of reprieve. She knew that but she was in no condition to battle that demon right now.

The door opened across the room and she jolted, causing the wound in her hip to ache. Arturo stepped inside. When the guards attempted to follow, he angrily waved them away and slammed the door in their faces.

Something about seeing the old man’s sad face brought up all of her insecurities about losing control like she did. That was when the feeling of remorse, for what Sheik had done, starting sinking in. He hesitated to cross the room, fidgeting with something beneath the sleeve of his robe. A knife, Sheik thought, immediately feeling guilty for the silent accusation.

 “You’re wounded.” He muttered, sadly.

“It’s nothing.” Sheik whispered.

“The blade,” His voice cracked. “That was Meria’s idea; I was too distraught to stop her.”

A guilty look filled his eyes and it softened Sheik heart beyond the ability to keep her from crying. The sound of her sniffles gave Arturo pause. It was as if someone revealed a long standing plot to a play that had eluded him and he misjudged the outcome over and over again.

“My child,” He spoke softly. “I cannot ask your forgiveness for what I’ve done. I only did it to protect my family, to protect myself.”

“I know.” Sheik cried, even though she couldn’t fathom the entirety of this plight.

“I misjudge so much on the grounds of what I thought I knew. You’re not evil just born of violence, raised in violence, and now you steep in violence. I am partly to blame.” He sighed. “But in the moment that matter most, I saw the young gnoll that gave me hope all those years ago. You could have easily killed him but you stopped. I saw your remorse and in that moment, I saw the child I loved.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, we’re all creature of foolish impulses.” Arturo said, taking her hand in his. “It is I who must ask your forgiveness.”

“What? Why?” Her words choked in her throat.

 “I’ve set things into motion that cannot be stopped.” He spoke softly.

Sheik felt a sharp sting in the crook of her arm. Arturo held a strange device of polish silver and a glass vial. A strange yellowed liquid slowly dripped free from the vial as he pushed in the plunger. Sheik winced as he pulled the device out of her and gripped her arm.

“What have you done?”

Arturo sighed and shook his head. “Your debt has been cleared, as too has your conscious from any wrong doing in my eyes.”

“What did you do?”

The old man touched her cheek and started crying. ‘Forgive me’ was all he said before starting back across the room towards the door. Sheik started to panic but found her body numb to do anything that she urged it to do. She felt heavy and cold from her fingers to her toes.

“What have you done?!” She wailed, her mouth slurring the words.

Darkness filled the corners of her vision as she struggled to hold on to her consciousness. Arturo turned and looked at her, his lips pulled tightly beneath his white beard but said nothing. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stepped through the door. The last thing Sheik remembered was the echoing of the iron door closing and the harsh tumble of the lock. Then she passed out. The haunting dream of the small cage wrapping its cold embrace around her was the only thing that accompanied her now.


	15. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling in the Gaps:
> 
> This is a brief retelling of the stuff that happened to Sheik during her adventures through the lands. These were campaigns I played a part in with some of my closest and dearest friends. It was a wonderful opportunity to play Sheik to her strengths as well as see her blossom into the wonderful, lovable, clumsy, and sometimes deadly Gnoll; she is. If you want to skip this part of the story, that’s perfectly fine. If I do write more stories about Sheik and reference stuff that happened during these campaigns and one-off, I will weave it into the story as best as I can.
> 
>  

 

Cold Harbor:

Shortly after Sheik passed out in Auturo’s gladiator barracks; she was ushered aboard a Lizardman’s ship bound for a very remote island owned by Wallace Veasel, her purchaser. (He was so named because of Wallace Shawn’s character Vizzini from Princess Bride.) He’s a character who is mostly talk and very little action. He came across his wealth because his parents and grandparents were rich. Most of the time, his ‘friends’ only attend his parties and put up with his shenanigans for the free booze and food.

Sheik used her strength to escape her bonds but in her attempt to hide from approaching kobolds, she slipped on a broken barrel of slimy fish and fell face first into them. Not one of her most shining moments but she was sure she’d look back on it and laugh some time later.

Soon after she made it to the island; she was paraded out in front of a bunch of rich drunks posing as ‘friends’ of Wallace. One of those ‘friends’ turned out to be Talia Daenesae, an elven rogue, infiltrating Wallace’s mansion on behalf of a client who paid her to return a very important if not incriminating trophy. She wasn’t interested in taking part of the festivities. After a mishap in Wallace’s study that started a fire; she ended up on the hunting field regardless. She may have been successful in her initial mission, now she was tasked with trying to fit in with the rest of the drunk lords and Wallace.

Talia soon learned that the gnoll was to be the main source of entertainment for the host and his richest ‘friends’. And by entertainment, he means as prey to be hunted. Wallace saw Sheik fight in Arturo’s arena and to hunt such a powerful monster would make him look especially good to his friends.

All the arrangements were very unsporting as she was turned loose in the woods surrounding his mansion, shackled and unarmed. Wallace took aim with his beautiful (and worthless) rosewood bow. Obviously, it snapped upon drawing back giving Sheik a desperate few seconds to escape. Wallace took one of the other nobleman’s bow and managed to shoot her in the backside causing her to fall in a dried river bed nearby.

While the rest of the party guest searched the forest, Talia snuck around and found the wounded gnoll, quickly covering her over with some old leaves and debris in the ditch. She promised to come back for her after the hunt was over.

Several hours later, Talia came back to find Sheik still out of it, mumbling in her sleep about a peony or someone named Peony. It was unclear what the gnoll was talking about. Talia managed to help get her to the docks so they could leave the terrible place behind.

For months, Talia took care of Sheik, helping to get her back on her feet again. From then on out, Sheik promised to stick with Talia until there was some way she’d be able to repay the elf for her kindness.

 

The Lost Dwarf Stronghold

Several months of working odd jobs passed before Sheik, Talia, and her Druid friend Moy Da stumbled upon an interesting contract. A dwarven wizard by the name of Borgan, from a wizard academy, offered a sizable reward to recover some ancient ward stones from an ancient dwarven trading hub and mine. It was too much of an exciting opportunity to pass up.

As they climbed the winding roadways of the mountain, Borgan filled them in on what happened in the mines. An army of fiends raided the dwarven stronghold centuries before and no one had returned since, at least not until now.

Once they got to the mines, they went to work searching (and looting) every nook and cranny for the ward stones or at least evidence of them. Talia and Moy Da soon learned something about Sheik. She’s the biggest hoarder of anything and everything she could take. Her favorite things to take were cheap and filthy romance books. Even if she couldn’t read them, into her pack they went. If it wasn’t nailed down, she’d take it.

It didn’t take long for the party to realize that Talia, their rogue, was struggling from numb fingers thanks to the cold mountain climate, as she sprang more traps then she disarmed. On the bright side, Talia got a fantastic new ‘burnt’ hairstyle thanks to that flame trap. Talia made everyone swear to never speak of it again. Yeah, that’s not happening.

After a particularly nasty fight with some skeletons in the elven ambassador chambers, their druid Moy Da continued to disappear, presumably on an important mushroom finding mission.

What was he doing with all those mushrooms anyway? After they finished searching the ambassador chambers and before they descended deeper into the mountain, they meet up with their final party member, a dragonborn Paladin named Balaza. He admits to arriving late because of complications with the supplies.

The trek deeper in the mines pits them against a group of kobolds. Savage as they are, Sheik immediately has a unnatural want to catch one and tame it. Though, it doesn’t come to pass as they are far too wiry for her to catch. Perhaps, she’ll get another opportunity later on.

Although, spoiler alert, her next encounter with them goes as poorly as can be expected, she ends up catching one but it proves to be a bit too slippery to hold onto and manages to escape. Unfortunately, in her frustration, she gives in to her barbarian ways and slaughters them all.

They set up camp in an abandon barracks afterwards, Borgan shows them a map with a lay of the land as well as a few leads that should help them discover more things about the ward stones. There’s only one thing to do, unload there already significant loot and head deeper into the mines.

Many terrible things befall the party, including a fight with a stinky ghoul that broke free from a laboratory vat. Balazar learned a valuable lesson about breaking through a locked door and running headlong into a Gelatinous Cube that almost imbibed them all. Sheik managed to find and wake up a sleeping dragon atop a hoard of gold. To which she and the party ran speedily away.

In the capital building, the party came face to face with a powerfully cursed anvil that summoned those of weak will into its fiery blaze. Of course Sheik, being of the school of stab first, stab second, stab third, and when everything is dead, start asking questions, was nearly consumed by the blaze until Balazar figured out that the anvil was being controlled by Quasits, invisible demons that were playfully ringing their gongs to stoke the flame.

The most interesting of encounters though, was when Sheik and the others found a Devil named Arennon, Pit fiend of Ba’ator, trapped at the top of the Mage’s Tower. He was sealed in a summoning circle. Sheik, who is a hopeless romantic, is immediately taken in by the charming devil, in spite of their Paladin Balazar’s warnings.

Sheik took pity on the bored Devil and slid a copy of one of the romance novels she found earlier through the seal. To which he reassured her, he’d already read it and found it was quite good. He slid the book back to her. Later, she found a summoning seed along with the devil’s business card. She didn’t even see him put them in there and neither did anyone else. It was best to keep this a secret for the time being.

Later, in the lowest bowels of the mountain, Sheik and the party manage to find some ward stones but curiosity did in fact kill the cat and nearly killed a Gnoll, Dragonborne, and Elf at the same time. Once they remove the ward stones, a Balor, who has been trapped for the better part of a thousand years, busted through the previously sealed door and gave chase.

As the party fled, Balazar tripped and fell and was soon to be overtaken by the pursuing Balor. Sheik pulled out the summoning stone and called upon Arennon for help. A deal is struck, not something as severe as selling her soul to save her friend but rather a favor. Sheik is to do him a favor at some undetermined time. To remind her, she gives her a weaving black mark that runs along the length of her right arm. In return for her favor, he’s to ensure that no harm befalls her and her friend and the Balor is to be put back where he belongs, which means not only is he returned to his cell but also the abyss from which he came from.

Sheik helps Balazar to his feet and they all escape the mine with Borgan, the ward stones, and their lives. They were successful on their quest and paid sizably for their efforts.

 

Into the Stink Hole

Sheik, Talia, and Balazar investigate reports of mass deaths being caused by a strange disease in the town of Konigstadt. They are offered a sizable reward for any information they can find to solve the mystery. Unfortunately, that means venturing into the sewers to sleuth it out. Sheik is forced to tie a bandana across her muzzle since her nose is too sensitive against the noxious smells coming from the understreets. By the gods, what have these people been eating?

The adventures send them through the muck slicked and winding tunnels deep beneath the street. A wrong turn pits them against an Otyugh fixing to make them a quick snack out of the party. With some quick thinking from Sheik, she managed to cut the tentacles restraining her friends and they beat a hasty retreat back the way they came. After all, it’s not really a loss if you rage quit a fight, right?

Further in the twist and turns Sheik and the party find themselves pitted against a pair of wererats that despite the affectionate attempts to parlay with them, wind up beating down the party with claws, teeth, and rat swarms. Sheik is soon overcome by the rat swarms that land some critical bites on her ankles. Balazar the Talia manage to best the wererats and save Sheik from becoming rat chow.

The final winding pathway in the sewers leads them to a group of cultists who worship Jublilex, the Faceless Lord, Demon Prince of the Slime Pits. Not that Sheik really remember any of that information, the only thing she needed to know is where to plant her axe. Thus she charged forward and did her best to cure the disease at its source.

Sheik, Talia, and Balazar walk away from the fight successful with fuller pockets and the knowledge that they ended the disease scourge gripping the city.


End file.
